Harry Potter  O Recomeço
by Negreiros Potter
Summary: Harry Potter e personagens associados pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOLTime Warner, Inc., entre outros. Não fazemos nenhum tipo de reclamação de posse, escrita ou implícita, sobre Harry potter. Nada referente a dinheiro
1. 1 Introdução

"Tem Spoiler do 7º livro"

1º Capitulo: Introdução

Após ter deixado a sala do diretor, Harry foi diretamente para a sala comunal de Gryffindor, em meio a grande desordem em que se encontrava o castelo. Durante o caminho percebeu o quanto seu corpo estava exausto, completamente tomado pelo cansaço dos últimos acontecimentos e pedia urgente por algum descanso. Subiu onde deveria ter sido seu dormitório se estivesse em Hogwarts no ultimo ano letivo. Ao observar as camas viu que, como de costume, havia o nome de seus ocupantes acima da cabeceira, e logo localizou a plaqueta com seu nome. Deixou seu corpo cair e finalmente adormeceu.

De repente, Harry se viu logo acima das escadas de mármore que o levaria até o saguão de entrada do castelo e impulsivamente ele começou a fazer seu caminho por elas. Encontrou Ron e Hermione ao pé da escadaria.

- Eles estavam esperando você Harry. – disse Hermione apontando para duas pessoas que estavam próximas a porta de entrada do salão principal.

Harry sentiu que iria desabar ali. Tudo ficou completamente confuso, seu peito parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento e as lágrimas não obedeciam suas ordens para que parassem de cair. Ele já não controlava parte alguma do seu corpo, pois todo ele parecia ter uma vontade própria, que independia da sua, e caminhou até onde aquelas pessoas estavam. E em meio às lágrimas ele conseguiu dizer.

- Pai... mãe... eu... eu consegui – disse o garoto com a voz afogada pelo volume de lágrimas em seu rosto. E quando seu corpo perdeu totalmente as forças e ele começou a cair James o segurou.

- Hey rapaz, força! Vamos lá filho tudo passou... acabou! – o homem abraçou seu filho com toda a força que tinha, e Harry, com sua cabeça apoiada ao seu ombro, já não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser chorar e chorar, e chorar...

- Filho – disse a mulher que até agora somente tinha observado – Vamos agora? Estão todos no salão te esperando.

O garoto se recuperando um pouco do estado normal, olhou para a mulher, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e a abraçou também por alguns instantes, quando enfim teve forças para _tentar_ dizer algo.

- Como... como...? – soluçou o garoto.

- Apenas um sonho querido. – respondeu Lily – apenas um sonho. Vamos?

Ele concordou com um leve aceno e entraram os três juntos no salão principal da escola, seguidos pelos outro dois amigos. Quando passaram pelo portal pode ouvir as vozes da infinidade de pessoas que falavam ao mesmo tempo, e de repente, um silêncio e todos os olhares se voltando para eles. Após o breve momento, seguiu-se uma seqüência ensurdecedora de aplausos, aplausos estes que duraram todo o percurso pelo corredor até que Harry se viu de frente para a mesa do corpo docente, que agora, pôde ver, na verdade pertencia a toda antiga Ordem da Fênix. Os aplausos continuaram até o garoto se sentar, então Harry reparou que estava sentado ao lado do seu padrinho que passou a mão por sua cabeça eu sorriu para ele. Os aplausos foram diminuindo e as pessoas começaram a ficar disformes, apenas duas pessoas eram nítidas para Harry, as duas que estavam em pé na frente da mesa e gritavam seu nome

_- Harry! ... – Harry!_

- Onde estão todos? - perguntou Harry olhando de Ron para Hermione os dois em pé de frente para cama de Harry.

- Achávamos que você não iria acordar nunca, meu estomago já esta colado nas costas! - exclamou Ron

- Ronald Weasley! - disse Hermione lançando um olhar furioso para Ron

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Durante o dia todo! - respondeu Ron.

- Vamos descer, eles devem estar servindo o jantar agora. - disse Hermione.

- Mas ninguém foi embora? - perguntou Harry olhando de Hermione para Ron

- Algumas famílias já foram, mas outras ficaram para ajudar o ministério na reconstrução da escola. – disse Ron enquanto caminhavam em direção do salão principal.

Quando chegaram no salão principal seus olhos contemplaram algo com que fez seu queixo cair. Grande parte das pessoas que haviam lutado no dia anterior defendendo Hogwarts esperavam-no junto dos professores estavam lá. Porém havia algo diferente, algo que demorou alguns instantes para se dar conta do que realmente acontecia ali. As mesas estavam todas postas juntas em um grande quadrilátero. Não estavam divididas por casas como sempre haviam estado. "_Hoje", _Harry pensou, "_Só há a casa de Hogwarts!"_.

Ao entrarem, todos se levantaram e aplaudiram freneticamente. Os olhos do garoto percorreram todo o salão e quando vira uma garotinha miudinha, com cabelos cor de fogo, ele se esqueceu de todos que estavam ali e correu em sua direção. Giny ao ver Harry também fez o mesmo e foi ao seu encontro. Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram ali mesmo, no meio do salão. Os vivas e as palmas aumentaram.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley olharam aturdidos, mas em seguida caíram na gargalhada e se abraçaram também, afinal qual mãe não iria querer ter Harry Potter como genro?

Pós passado todo o alvoroço, a professora Minerva, nomeada diretora substituta começou a falar!

- Boa noite a todos!

- Esta noite é uma noite muito especial para todos nós, pois marca o início de uma nova era. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar de emoção. – Uma era onde todos nós poderemos viver tranquilamente, poderemos refazer as nossas vidas graças mais uma vez a uma pessoa, e eu gostaria de chamá-la aqui em cima para nos dar umas palavras. Harry, por favor!

Na mesma hora Harry sentiu ferver seu rosto que parecia um reflexo dos cabelos de Ron e Giny, na medida em que ia passando as pessoas o acompanhava com os olhos cheios de alegria.

- Hum... Boa noite!

- Não tenho muito a que falar, apenas agradecer. - de seus olhos, começaram a escorrer algumas lágrimas.

- Agradeço os meus amigos que participaram fielmente da Armada e de todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix que estiveram dispostos a me proteger mesmo que custassem a suas vidas. Obrigado ao Nevile, Simas e Dino que sempre se mostraram fiel mesmo nos tempos difíceis.

"Gostaria de agradecer ao Sr. e a Sra. Weasley por tudo que fizeram por mim durante esses anos

Sem falar da Hermione... - nessa hora seus olhares se cruzaram. - Que sempre foi à irmã que eu nunca tive e esteve sempre do meu lado durante esses sete anos que passei aqui e tenho certeza que ela estará sempre.

Devo boa parte disso tudo a uma pessoa em especial... meu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley, que acreditou em mim cegamente... mesmo quando as pessoas caçoavam dele. Obrigado por você ter entrado naquela cabine há sete anos atrás. – disse o garoto com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

- Agora eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a uma pessoa em especial.

- nesse momento seus olhos pararam em Giny.

- Giny, me desculpe por ter te notado somente no ano passado, pois você sempre esteve me protegendo de um jeito ou de outro, mas eu te prometo que irei compensar todo esse tempo, pois sem duvida nenhuma eu te amo mais do que tudo na minha vida. As maiores alegrias que tive foi quando estive ao seu lado e nunca mais quero deixar de sentir essa alegria.

As pessoas começaram a aplaudir freneticamente, mas com um aceno de sua mão todos silenciaram novamente.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer a mais uma pessoa, pois se não fosse por ela eu não estaria aqui... - os olhos de Harry cruzaram com os de Narcisa... – Obrigado Sra. Malfoy e eu gostaria de pedir uma salva de palmas, pois ela teve coragem de mentir para Voldemort quando ele perguntou se eu estava realmente morto. Nesse momento todos no salão ficaram em silencio, mas mesmo assim Harry foi cumprimentá-la pessoalmente. Após um abraço sincero o garoto começou um aplauso e aos poucos as outras pessoas começaram a acompanhá-lo ate que todo salão explodisse em uma salva de palmas.

As semanas foram se passando e o castelo de Hogwarts já estava reconstruído, devido a ajuda de inúmeras famílias e do ministério.

Os alunos que participaram da batalha contra Voldemort não precisaram fazer os exames finais e receberam prêmios por serviços prestados a escola.

Harry passou o resto do verão na toca junto com Giny e a família Weasley.

Continue...


	2. 2 O convite

2º Capitulo – O Convite

Enquanto estava na Toca durante o verão, os pensamentos de Harry estavam em como iria recomeçar sua vida, pois não tinha mais que voltar para o inferno que tinha na rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4. afinal de contas já era maior de idade e tanto seus pais quanto seu padrinho tinham deixado para o garoto uma pequena fortuna.

- O que ocupa essa cabecinha nesse momento? –perguntou Ginny ao abraçar Harry por traz.

- Hãm!... – Nada não!

- Vou ver o que o Ronald esta fazendo! –disse o garoto, soltando-se...

Ao invés ir procurar por Ron, Harry foi para o jardim, pois fazia uma tarde ensolarada e estava muito quente para ficar dentro de casa. Ficou pensando em muitas coisas que o atormentava desde a queda de Voldemort, parecia uma verdadeira guerra de pensamentos.

- "Por que eles tinham que morrer?" –disse uma voz na cabeça de Harry... – George estava se dando tão bem com a loja de logros!... – Lupin e Tonks deixaram o pequeno Ted com menos de um ano de vida...como eu...

- Harry! Harry! –apareceu Ron correndo.

- Hey, olha só isso aqui! –disse-lhe ofegante e lhe entregou uma pagina do Profeta Diário.

O titulo do artigo era: _ABERTA SELEÇÃO PARA O TIME DE QUADRIBOL DO CHUDLEY CANNONS._

_Na tarde dessa quinta-feira o presidente do clube informou em uma entrevista que será aberta uma seletiva para três posições no time, apanhador, batedor e goleiro. Os testes serão realizados na primeira semana de setembro._

_Os interessados deverão enviar uma coruja para a sede do time dizendo o nome completo e a posição que deseja disputar._

- Não é demais? –perguntou Ron ansioso...

- É sim. –disse o garoto sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- Você vai participar, não vai?

- Não sei, não estou muito afim não. –respondeu Harry

- O que?... como assim não ta afim? –exasperou o ruivo com ar de espanto... –Você tem a chance de ser profissional e disputar a Taça da Liga e quem sabe o campeonato mundial. –disse o garoto agora com um ar de sonhador...

- É vamos ver... tem noticias da Hermione? –disse o garoto para mudar de assunto...

-não ela ainda não me escr...

- E então estão a fim de perder uma partida de quadribol? –disse Ginny acompanhada de Carlinhos e Fred.

E assim os dois e mais Giny, Fred e Carlinhos passaram o resto da tarde jogando quadribol. Antes de anoitecer Harry tomou um banho e ficou no quarto que estava dividindo com Ron deitado com o pensamento novamente em George, Lupin e Tonks.

- Harry, desça... O jantar já esta na mesa... –chamou a Sra. Weasley

Ao chegar na cozinha todos estavam esperando pelo rapaz para começarem a jantar. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ginny e se serviu com pouca comida, pois estava sem nenhum apetite.

- Coma mais Harry! –disse a Sra. Weasley... – Notei que voce não tem se alimentado direito... – Você esta se sentindo bem? –perguntou Moly com um ar maternal...

- Esta tudo bem sim, só estou um pouco sem fome. –respondeu Harry

- Mãe, eu e o Harry iremos fazer os testes para o time dos Cannons. –disse Ron animado.

- E quem disse que voce tem chance? –perguntou Ginny com uma voz de soando como Fred

- Não enche... –disse Ron para Ginny... – Me passa a maionese...

- Já chega os dois. –disse Moly pondo um fim na discussão...

- Com licença... Eu já acabei! –Harry se levantou e saiu da cozinha...

Terminando de jantar, o rapaz voltou para o quanto onde estava e lá ficou refletindo novamente sobre o que esteve pensando durante a tarde, durante todo o verão exatamente.

_Toc, toc, toc..., -_ Harry... –Posso entrar? –era a voz da Sra. Weasley.

- Claro, pode entrar sim. –disse o rapaz com a voz quase lhe faltando.

Ao entrar no quarto a Sra. Weasley fechou a porta, retirou sua varinha do bolso de seu avental e sussurrou alguma coisa para porta e disse:

- Pronto, agora podemos ter uma conversa sem ninguém nos escutar... –disse a mulher guardando novamente sua varinha

O estomago de Harry se revirou quando ouviu a Sra. Weasley dizer aquelas palavras, sabia que um dia teria uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu em Hogwarts, mas não tão cedo.

- O que esta acontecendo? Desde que chegamos de Hogwarts vejo você andando por ai sozinho, não esta se alimentando direito...

- Não esta acont...

- Não adianta mentir, pois esta estampado na sua cara... –interrompeu a Sra. Weasley

O rapaz abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas sua voz simplesmente não saiu e o silencio ficou no quarto por alguns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Harry.

- Me perdoe! –disse Harry quebrando o silencio... –Me perdoe pelo que aconteceu com George... eu não queria que isso acontecesse... era para ter sido eu... –disse Harry com a voz fraca de choro.

- Não se atreva a tirar isso de George e dos outros... –disse Molly indo em sua direção... – Voce não tem esse direito... – Eles sabiam muito bem o risco que corriam quando entraram nessa guerra... – Eles merecem serem lembrados sempre e se depender de mim serão...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Fred entrou no quarto junto com Sr Weasley, Carlinhos, Ron e Ginny todos com os olhos marejados em lagrimas e pararam de frente para o rapaz.

- Deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa Harry... –adiantou Sr. Weasley... – É um orgulho para mim saber um filho meu fez por nós o que muitos outros não tiveram coragem de fazer. É dolorido sim, mas eu sinto ao mesmo tempo orgulho da minha família.

As palavras do Sr. Weasley ribombaram nos ouvidos do rapaz que quase caiu das pernas de tão bambas que ficaram. Os sete ficaram por alguns minutos olhando um para o outro então Ginny foi em direção a Harry e lhe deu um forte abraço seguido de um beijo. Sr e Sra. Weasley também abraçou o rapaz em seguida Carlinhos, depois Ron e por ultimo Fred ficou onde estava por um momento e depois falou:

- Seja feliz pelo George e pelos que morreram para nos salvar... – Assim a morte deles terá um significado para nós...

Em seguida deu um forte abraço em Harry e saiu do quarto junto com os outros, menos Ginny que ficou sentada na cama. Os dois ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo.

- Você vai participar da seletiva? –perguntou Ginny quebrando o silencio...

- Acho que vou sim! –respondeu Harry olhando para o chão...

A garota se levantou, aproximou-se do rapaz cabisbaixo e levantou sua cabeça olhando diretamente para seus olhos verdes.

- Não sei o que você esteve pensando durante todo o verão e sinceramente não me interessa... – Eu só sei que te amo muito e aconteça o que acontecer vou ficar do seu lado.

Harry abraçou Ginny quando a garota terminou de falar e seus lábios foram se aproximando dos lábios dela ate que se tocaram em um beijo apaixonado. Ginny retribuiu o beijo passando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, que envolveu a cintura de Ginny e enquanto a beijava acariciava suas costas e sua nuca.

Quando foi se deitar naquela noite, parecia que Harry tinha tirado um enorme peso de suas costas, pois teve uma noite tranqüila.

No decorrer da semana Harry e Ginny estava cada vez mais ligados, os dois não se desgrudavam nem um minuto se quer. Harry ensinava a Ginny DCAT, ensinava também algumas técnicas de vôo. Toda tarde os dois ficavam deitados no jardim namorando ate o anoitecer.

Certo dia após os treinos que estavam se tornando cada vez mais exaustivos para Harry e Ron, os dois tiveram uma surpresa mais que agradável.

- Ola como vocês estão? –disse Hermione quando os dois entraram na cozinha...

- Hermione... –disse Ron indo ate a garota e beijando-a

- Ola Mione... – Como foi de viajem? –disse Harry depois que os dois se soltaram...

- Foi ótima, meus pais estão bem e felizes... – Estão no St. Mungus e vão ficar lá um bom tempo, mas vais ficar tudo bem...

- Meninos venham se sentar... o almoço esta na mesa... –chamou a Sra. Weasley...

- Giny minha filha, precisamos comprar seu material para o próximo ano de Hogwarts... – Eu irei no Beco Diagonal hoje a tarde e compro para você...

- Não precisa mamãe... eu combinei com o Harry para irmos lá amanha...

Após o almoço Harry, Ginny, Hermione e Ron passaram a tarde jogando snaps explosivos e conversando sobre a viagem de Hermione para a Austrália, que parecia bem conformada com a idéia de os pais nunca mais reconhecê-la, pois ela disse tudo sobre a viajem.

- Hermione... – Os dois ai vão fazer uma seletiva para os Chudley Cannons daqui alguns dias... –disse Ginny

- Serio... – Que ótimo... espero que vocês consigam... –disse olhando de Harry para Ron...

- O Harry eu tenho certeza que conseguirá, mas agora o Ron... esse eu duvido... –falou Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu acho que ele se sairá muito bem, voce viu o que ele vez quando estávamos em Hoghwarts... –disse Hermione defendendo o namorado...

- Não liga pra ela amor... ela esta com inveja por que não poderá fazer a seletiva...

- _Amor!!! –_exclamou Harry e Ginny ao mesmo tempo fazendo Hermione corar instantaneamente...

- É... realmente maninho você me surpreende...

E os quatro passaram o resto da tarde toda ali conversando e matando a saudades ate que a noite chegou e cada um foi para seu quarto, pois no dia seguinte teriam que levantar bem cedo para irem ao Beco Diagonal, pois teriam um dia corrido. E realmente o dia seguinte foi muito corrido, pois no 7º ano a lista de materiais de Ginny tinha aumentado absurdamente e após passarem no Gringotes para Harry retirar dinheiro eles foram à loja de caldeirões, na Madame Malkin, farmácia mull peppers (para comprar ingredientes das aulas de poções), enfim passaram a manha inteira e boa parte da tarde comprando o material de Ginny, mas também eles reencontraram alguns de seus amigos que desde o inicio do verão que não viam. Luna Lovegood estava do mesmo jeito alienada e vivendo em seu mundo como sempre, Ernie Mackmillen o mesmo metido de antes.

Após comprarem todos os materiais os quatro foram para a Floreoan Fortescue tomar um sorvete, pois estava uma tarde quente. Ao entrarem Harry e Ginny viram duas pessoas que fez com que seus olhares imediatamente se cruzassem, era Cho Chang e Miguel Corner. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e depois se sentaram em uma mesa afastada deles.

- Eu odeio essa garota! –disse Ginny fechando a cara...

- Por quê?... por que ela esta com o Miguel? –perguntou Ron com um risinho de canto de boca...

- Ahhh!... Ronald Weasley po que voce não vem comigo os sorvete e fica de boca fechada... –esbravejou Hermione...

- Eu odeio quando ele fala ass...

- Eu sei que não é isso meu amor... –Harry interrompeu Ginny dando-lhe um beijo...

- E nós teremos que nos acostumar com isso, pois será normal encontrarmos pelas ruas... –disse Harry com um tom finalizando o assunto...

Os quatro tomaram os sorvetes e voltaram para a Toca, pois Ron e Harry iam treinar para a seletiva.

Os dias se passaram e os dois rapazes treinaram exaustivamente, Harry estava adquirindo uma técnica de vôo incrível, enquanto Ron melhorou muito suas técnicas de defesa, mas Harry sabia que não seria suficiente para o amigo passar no teste, porem não quis falar nada, pois a seletiva seria em dois dias...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... no próximo será a seletiva para o time de quadribol... não percam...

Agora vamos as Reviews...


	3. 3 A Seletiva

Capitulo 3 – A Seletiva

A alguns dias da seletiva, Harry e Ron treinavam incessantemente, durante boa parte do dia. Ginny ajudava bastante o namorado e o seu irmão, já que voava muito bem. Com a saída de Harry da escola ela havia sido escolhida como sucessora de seu posto de apanhador no time de sua casa e por ter feito alguns jogos como artilheira pode fazer par com o garoto para que Ron ganhasse mais habilidade para goleiro. Hermione tentava ajudar com alguns conselhos teóricos, mas na maioria das vezes Ron não prestava a atenção.

- Ronald Weasley... você está prestando atenção no que estou falando? – perguntou Hermione enrugando o cenho.

- Er... estou sim... – respondeu o ruivo voltando a realidade.

- Então sobre o que eu estava falando? – indagou Hermione.

- Hummmmm... era sobre pendulo estrela do mar (uma jogada especifica para goleiro)??? – respondeu o rapaz timidamente.

- Eu não acredito que você não esta prestando atenção em mim. – disse Hermione desanimada.

- Não fique assim amor... – disse Ron tentando contornar a situação... não vou decepcioná-la... eu prometo... –Ron disse dando um beijos apaixonado em na garota.

Parecia que os dias que faltavam antes da seletiva corriam com o dobro da velocidade normal deixando Harry cada vez mais ansioso enquanto Ron, cada vez mais nervoso.

Certa tarde na varanda da toca um dia antes da seletiva Harry e Ginny estavam deitados juntos na rede vendo o por do sol.

- Não vejo a hora da seletiva chegar... – disse Harry empolgado, e quando virou-se para a garota esperando alguma resposta, reparou que seu semblante transparecia certa tristeza. – O que foi amor?)

- Não vou poder assistir a seletiva... estarei indo para Hogwarts... –disse a ruiva com tristeza.

- Oh meu amor... não precisa ficar assim... se você melhorar esse animo te mando um presente. –disse Harry tentando levantar o astral da namorada.

- O que você vai me mandar? – perguntou Ginny curiosa.

- Deixe de ser curiosa... -respondeu Harry com um sorriso maroto.

E os dois passaram o resto da tarde juntos namorando. Após o jantar Harry ajudou Ginny a arrumar seu malão para embarcar pela ultima vez no escarlate Expresso Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte pela manha a Sra. Weasley tirou todos bem cedo da cama, pois não queriam que se atrasassem, mas como tratava-se da família Weasley isso era impossível.

Quando chegaram na plataforma 9¾, o expresso partiria em alguns minutos. Tempo suficiente para que Ginny e Harry pudessem se despedir.

- Já estou morrendo de saudades! –choramingou Ginny.

- Eu também estou... mas não se preocupe... esse ano vai passar rápido você vai ver... –disse Harry olhando nos olhos de Ginny.

- Vamos Ginny é melhor nos apressarmos ou então não encontraremos uma cabine legal para nós... –interrompeu Luna. Ah! Ola Harry... –disse Luna.

- Ola Luna. – respondeu Harry...

Após de um breve abraço em sua mãe, Ginny se despediu de Ron e Hermione e deu um apaixonado beijo de despedida em Harry. Quando o expresso Hogwarts começou a se locomover, Ginny se debruçou na janela para uma ultima olhada e viu o trio desaparatando da estação. Harry teve certeza que Ginny havia de mandado um beijo, um beijo de boa sorte.

Segundos mais tarde os três desaparataram próximo ao local onde seria a seletiva.

- Amor... esta tudo bem? –perguntou Hermione.

- Hã... errr... esta sim... tudo ótimo... –gaguejou Ron.

- Calma... é só fazer exatamente o que treinamos... –disse Harry tentando acalmá-lo.

E na medida em que o trio foi se aproximando do campo puderam perceber quantidade de gente que estava lá. A maioria eram apenas expectadores.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! –disse Ron paralisando... não terei nenhuma chance com toda essa gente me olhando... Harry, por acaso sobrou um pouco daquela Felix Felicis ai? –perguntou o rapaz num ato de desespero.

- Ronald Weasley... para de agir feito uma criança... –disse Hermione esbravejando... eu sei por que você se inscreveu... é porque você tem qualidade e capacidade de se dar bem... é só manter a calma...

- Mas se Harry tivesse só um pouquinho da poção... você viu como eu fiquei aquele jogo que tomei suco de abóbora achando que fosse a poção... –disse Ron lembrando do jogo contra a Slyderin.

- Nem pense nisso... mesmo se o Harry tivesse uma gota dessa poção você não iria tomar. –disse Hermione fuzilando Ron com o olhar.

Enquanto os dois discutiam Harry estava tão concentrado que nem prestou atenção na discussão, seus olhos estavam fixos no campo.

Ao chegarem os dois amigos se dirigiram para as respectivas filas correspondentes de suas posições, pois teriam que confirmar presença.

- Boa sorte! –disse Ron para o amigo.

Harry retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça positivamente. Conforme a fila ia andando a tensão de Ron ia aumentando.

- Nome completo, por favor. –disse uma garota com o uniforme do time.

- Ronald Weasley. –respondeu o rapaz um tanto nervoso.

- Assine em frente ao seu nome, por favor, e vá até para as arquibancadas que chamaremos. –finalizou a garota.

- Próximo... –chamou a mesma garota.

- Nome completo, por favor. –repetiu a garota.

- Harry James Potter. –respondeu o rapaz com simplicidade.

- Errrr... como disse? –perguntou a garota gaguejando.

- Meu nome é Harry James Potter. –repetiu inocentemente.

- Asss... assississine... aquiquiqui... por fafafavor... –disse a garota lhe faltando o ar.

Harry assinou seu nome e se dirigiu para a arquibancada junto com Ron e Hermione, pois seu teste seria o ultimo.

Passado algumas horas todos os candidatos haviam confirmados presença, então um homem alto se aproximou da arquibancada e colocou sua varinha próximo de sua garganta murmurando algo que provavelmente seria um feitiço para aumentar o volume de sua voz e disse Sonorus

- Boa tarde candidatos ... muito obrigado pela presença de todos... primeiramente começaremos a seletiva com os batedores, em seguida com os goleiros e por ultimo os apanhadores.

.. Boa sorte a todos e que se inicie a seletiva.

E assim a seletiva dos batedores havia começado, foram soltos vários balaços onde os batedores tinham que acertar bonecos animados com diversas pontuações. Depois de alguns minutos o capitão parou o jogo e selecionou alguns nomes.

- Agora vamos iniciar a seletiva dos goleiros... –disse o capitão com sua voz aumentada... iremos chamar os goleiros um a um para analisarmos suas qualidades.

A seletiva para os goleiros era bem simples, os candidatos tinham que ficar circulando as goles e na medida em que os artilheiros do time lançavam as Goles, os goleiros tinham que impedir da melhor maneira possível.

Os candidatos foram sendo chamados por ordem alfabética, o que deixava Ron cada vez mais apreensivo, pois havia alguns goleiros de qualidade.

- Ronald Weasley! Chamou a garota.

- Boa sorte amor... –disse Hermione dando um beijo em seu namorado.

- Boa sorte. –disse Harry.

A seletiva de Ron não foi o desastre que achou que seria tirando duas vezes que ele quase caiu de sua vassoura por que se atrapalhou com a Goles.

O candidato seguinte se chamava Walter Whiterman e o rapaz era realmente bom. Fazia defesas espetaculares e de diversas maneiras.

No final da seletiva de goleiros o capitão selecionou cinco candidatos e entre eles estava Ron, que estava radiante por ter sido selecionado.

- Agora começaremos a seletiva de apanhador... os candidatos poderiam vir aqui por favor.. –chamou o capitão.

- Hermione... você poderia gravar pra mim por favor? –pediu Harry entregando uma câmera digital trouxa.

- Claro que sim... vai mandar pra Ginny?-perguntou Hermione sorrindo

- Sim... eu prometi que mandaria uma surpresa pra ela.. –respondeu o rapaz.

Ao chegar no campo Harry notou que havia mais ou menos uns quinze competidores. Alguns possuíam a famosa Nimbus 2000, outros tinham Comet, ou então a Cleansweep, mas a que chamou mais a atenção foi a Firebolt de Harry. Todos cochichavam alguma coisa quando ele passava com sua vassoura.

- Muito bem... a seletiva será bem simples... –começou a explicar o capitão... será liberado seis pomos de ouro onde quem conseguir pegar quatro será o apanhador do time... mas é claro que o restante do time irá dificultar essa busca... boa sorte e preparar... vão... –disse o capitão liberando os pomos...

Harry deu um impulso em sua Firebolt conseguiu apanhar um pomo logo na subida e partiu em disparada pelo segundo. Os outros também saíram em disparada na procura dos pomos.

Enquanto procuravam pelos pomos os apanhadores tinham que se preocupar com os balaços que os integrantes do time jogavam para dificultar. Dois candidatos tiveram que abandonar o teste, pois suas vassouras foram quebradas por balaços rebatidos propositalmente.

Harry estava determinado a pegar os pomos, pois já havia conseguido pegar mais um executando uma manobra extremamente difícil, fazendo com que seu oponente (outro candidato)caísse da vassoura. Faltava apenas mais dois pomos para Harry ser o apanhador dos Chudley Cannons. De repente Harry percebeu que um balaço estava vindo em sua direção e saiu em disparada para tentando despistá-lo, por sorte durante a fuga Harry pode perceber mais um ponto dourado brilhante bem em cima da arquibancada e partiu em alta velocidade para capturá-lo. Um dos competidores percebeu que Harry tinha avistado o pomo partiu em seu encalço para tentar pegar também o pomo, mas a Firebolt de Harry era insuperável e sem problemas conseguiu capturar o terceiro pomo.

Agora faltava apenas um pomo de ouro para Harry se tornar o apanhador do time, mas não seria nada fácil capturar o ultimo pomo, pois havia um competidor que havia capturado dois dos seis pomos restando então apenas um para ser capturado.

O tempo ia passando e nenhum dos competidores havia localizado o ultimo pomo e se anoitecesse seria ainda mais difícil de localizar. Ate que Harry conseguiu visualizá-lo próximo a um dos aros e partiu em busca do ultimo pomo, o outro competidor que havia capturado os outros dois também partiu em busca do pomo, os dois ficaram lado a lado no encalço do ultimo pomo, se Harry pegasse acabaria a seletiva e ele seria o apanhador, mas se o outro rapaz pegasse os dois terminariam empatados.

Então Harry percebeu que o pomo sempre dava uma guinada para a direita antes de subir e ficou esperando a oportunidade para surpreendê-lo e no momento certo ao invés de ir para a direita como tinha previsto inclinou sua vassoura para cima fazendo com que sou oponente desse o bote na hora errada e o pomo foi para direita e depois para cima indo direto nas mão de Harry.

Após a captura Harry pousou no centro do campo e entregou os quatro pomos para o capitão que radiante e impressionado pelo desempenho do rapaz disse.

- Então é verdade... você é... Harry Potter... –disse o capitão pegando os pomos...

- Sim... –respondeu Harry timidamente...

- Senhoras e senhores... é com imenso prazer que eu apresento o novo apanhador do Chudley Cannons... Sr Harry Potter... –disse o capitão levantando a mão de Harry.

- Nós nunca anunciamos o resultado de imediato, mas depois dessa apresentação de como se apanha um pomo... não temos o que discutir... –finalizou o capitão.

- Aos outros competidores das outras posições... enviaremos uma coruja com nossa resposta... muito obrigado pela presença de todos... –finalizou o capitão.

- Harry você poderia, por favor, me acompanhar... –pediu o capitão dirigindo-se ate uma mesa.

- Excelente demonstração o Sr nos deu hoje Harry... estou impressionando... bem, fique com meu cartão para agendarmos um almoço para assinarmos o contrato e definirmos as bases salariais... –disse o presidente entregando a Harry um cartão.

- A propósito... meu nome é Michael Winter... sou artilheiro e capitão... venha vou te apresentar o time... aquelas duas são Stella e Roxane artilheiras... aquele lá é Eduard o nosso batedor... pessoal esse Harry Potter o nosso mais novo apanhador...

- Ola... muito prazer... é mesmo um prazer conhecer o famoso Harry Potter... –disse Stella...

- O prazer é todo meu... –respondeu Harry ruborizando.

- Bom se vocês me dão licença eu tenho que ir... –disse Harry se despedindo de todos...

- Então na semana que vem marcamos o nosso almoço, combinado? –disse Michael se despedindo de Harry - Enviarei uma coruja – concluiu.

- Combinado... estarei aguardando... - disse Harry.

Após as apresentações Harry se juntou a Hermione e a Ron para irem embora e ao saírem do campo os três aparataram e desaparataram na toca, onde a Sra. Weasley preparava o jantar.

- Filmou tudo Mione? –perguntou Harry ao entrarem na cozinha...

- Sim... todas as suas jogadas... –respondeu Hermione entregando a Harry a câmera.

- Ótimo vou mandar para Ginny agora mesmo... Ron você me empresta o Pixitinho para eu mandar uma carta para Ginny? –perguntou Harry eufórico.

- Claro... pode usá-lo... ele deve estar louco para fazer uma viagem mesmo... –respondeu Ron indo para a mesa do jantar.

- E então... como foram? –perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Harry já é o novo apanhador do time... passou na primeira... Ron foi bem... agora esta aguardando a resposta...

- Tenho certeza que você irá conseguir... você se preparou bastante... –disse Molly olhando para o filho.

Durante o jantar todos estavam comemorando a grande vitoria de Harry ao entrar para o time profissional do Chudley Cannons, pois todos da família Weasley torcia para os Chudley.

Alguns dias depois Pixitinho voltou de Hogwarts com uma carta para Harry, era uma carta de Ginny.

_MEU AMOR ADOREI O PRESENTE, ADOREI MUITO MESMO. FOI UM POUCO DIFICIL EU CONSEGUIR FAZER ESSE NOGOCIO TROUXA FUNCIONAR, MAS GRAÇAS A BEATRIZ EU CONSEGUI._

_VOCÊ FOI INCRIVEL NO TESTE, FIQUE EMOCIONADA COM O SEU DESEMPENHO E PRA FALAR A VERDADE EU ESTOU COM UM POUCO DE MEDO, POIS DECIDI QUE VOU TENTAR SER PROFISSIONAL TAMBEM, MAS ISSO NÃO IMPORTA AGORA._

_SEMANA QUE VEM SERÁ O NOSSO PRIMEIRO FINAL DE SEMANA EM HOGSMEAD, VOCÊ VEM NÉ? OLHA O QUE VOCÊ ME PROMETEU! NÃO ESTOU AGUENTANDO MAIS DE SAUDADES._

_AMOR! EU SOU A CAPITÃ DO TIME DA GRIFFYNDOR, ESTOU TÃO CONTENTE COM ISSO. OS TREINAMENTOS JÁ COMEÇARAM E O TIME ATE QUE ESTÁ BOM, ACHO QUE CONSEGUIREMOS A TAÇA DAS CASAS ESSE ANO DE NOVO._

_A ESCOLA ESTA BASTANTE DIFERENTE DEPOIS DAS REFORMAS, OS DORMITÓRIOS FORAM REFORMADOS E O SALÃO PRINCIPAL TAMBEM._

_ENTÃO É ISSO MEU ANJO, DEIXA EU IR ESTUDAR, POIS OS PROFESSORES ESTÃO EXIGINDO MUITO DE NÓS._

_NÃO VEJO A HORA DE CHEGAR O FINAL DE SEMANA PARA PODER TE BEIJAR MUITO, TEM TANTA COISA PARA TE CONTAR._

_TE AMO MUITO E JUIZO AGORA QUE ESTA SAINDO QUASE TODOS OS DIAS NO PROFETA DIARIO COMO O MAIS NOVO APANHADOR PROFISSIONAL HEIN._

_BEIJOS!!! SUA GINNY!!!_

E assim os dias foram se passando e a visita para o povoado de Hogsmead foi se aproximando. Harry estava morrendo de saudades de Ginny e não via a hora de vê-la para beijá-la e abraçá-la durante o final de semana inteiro. Na sexta feira Harry estava arrumando suas coisas para ir a Hogsmead quando Hermione entrou no quarto.

- Ola... você vai para Hogsmead? –perguntou Hermione.

- Vou sim... você e o Ron não vem? –respondeu Harry com outra pergunta.

- Não vamos não... Ron esta um pouco chateado com o resultado da seletiva. –disse Hermione.

- Quando chegou à carta? Ele não me disse nada! –disse Harry lamentando.

- Chegou essa manha... você estava aqui no quarto... –disse Hermione.

- Ele deve estar arrasado... não esta? –perguntou Harry.

- Esta sim... ele estava sonhando com essa seletiva... mas é já que ele melhora... você vai hoje? –pergunta Hermione mudando de assunto.

- Vou sim... quero chegar lá antes do anoitecer... quero aproveitar o maximo esse final de semana... –disse o rapaz empolgado.

- Onde esta Ron... quero falar com ele... –disse Harry a Hermione.

- Esta no campo de quadribol... –disse Hermione.

Harry terminou de arrumar suas coisas e foi para o campo de quadribol para falar com Ron.

- E ai... vamos para Hogsmead esse final de semana? –convidou Harry ao se aproximar de Ron.

- O que? Você disse alguma coisa? –perguntou Ron levantando a cabeça...

- Vamos para Hogsmead nesse final de semana? –repetiu Harry.

- Não muito obrigado... não estou com clima para festas... –disse Ron com uma voz abatida...

- Fiquei sabendo que você não passou na seletiva... não fique assim... haverá outras... você tem qualidade e sabe disso... –Harry disse tentando levantar o astral do amigo.

- Eu não nasci para o quadribol... –disse Ron lamentando...

- Não fale uma coisa dessas... você conhece quadribol mais do que qualquer outro... –disse Harry... e vou te propor um acordo... –continuou Harry fazendo Ron olhar para ele... – que tal você ser o meu empresário? –perguntou Harry...

- O que??? Seu empresário??? Você não esta falando serio??? –disse Ron quase sem palavras...

- Não estou brincando não... é serio... eu não conheço tanto quanto você sobre o mundo do quadribol... eu sei jogar...

- E muito bem por sinal... –interrompeu Ron...

- Então estamos combinados? –disse Harry estendendo a mão para Ron...

- Claro... sócio... –retribuiu o aperto de mão selando a parceria.

- Vamos contar para todos... não podemos deixar de comemorar... –disse Harry levantando Ron.

E os dois foram para dentro dar a nova noticia a todos que foi recebida com certo espanto, mas todos comemoraram a novidade. Hermione e a Sra. Weasley choraram de emoção.

- E então... vamos para Hogsmead sócio? –convidou Harry.

- Vamos... errr... vamos Mione? –perguntou Ron para a namorada.

- Claro que vamos... temos que comemorar... –disse Hermione chorando...

Então Ron e Hermione fora arrumar suas coisas para poderem partir para Hogsmead, enquanto Harry ficou na cozinha esperando os dois.

- Muito obrigada pelo que você fez Harry. –disse Molly quebrando o silencio.

- Não foi nada... eu apenas quis ajudar... –disse Harry sem jeito.

- Você sempre nos ajuda meu filho... toda noite eu agradeço a Deus por você ter entrado em nossas vidas... –disse Molly com os olhos marejados em lagrimas...

- Estamos prontos... você não quer ir mãe? –Ron disse convidando Molly...

- Não meu filho... vou com seu pai passar o final de semana da casa do Gui... –respondeu a Sra. Weaslay... – Mesmo assim obrigada...

E os três foram ate os limites da toca para poderem aparatar para próximo do povoado de Hogsmead. Ao chegarem, os três foram para uma pensão próxima ao Três Vassouras e reservaram seus quartos. Depois os três foram para o Três Vassouras para tomar e comerem alguma coisa.

- Que horas que eles chegarão aqui? –perguntou Harry impaciente...

- Calma... é já que eles estarão aqui... –disse Hermione tentando diminuir a euforia de Harry.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Harry não tirava os olhos da janela, ate que em um salto da cadeira correu para fora, pois havia avistado alguns alunos da Corvinal. Deu uma varrida com os olhos de 360° para ver se conseguia encontrar Ginny, ate que seu olhos verdes cruzaram com os olhos castanhos de sua namorada.

- Ginny... disse Harry correndo em sua direção...

- Oh!!! Meu amor... você veio... –disse Ginny beijando o namorado...

- Claro que eu vim... não estava agüentando mais de saudades... venha vamos no três vassouras... Hermione e Ron estão lá... –disse Harry caminhando com Ginny.

- Hã... achei que fossemos ficar sozinhos esse final de semana... –disse Ginny desacreditada.

- Mas nós vamos meu amor... é que o seu irmão estava desanimado por não ter passado na seletiva... –respondeu Harry...

- Ah! Ele não passou então... –disse Ginny...

- Mas ele já esta conformado... eu o convenci a ser o meu empresário... –comentou o rapaz...

- O QUE!!! VOCÊ PIROU? MEU IRMÃO NÃO CONSEGUE NEM AMARRAR O TENIS DIREITO... –disse Ginny em um tom mais alto...

- Calma meu anjo... esta tudo bem... e afinal de contas o seu irmão conhece muito sobre quadribol... e eu vou precisar de um empresário... foi a única alternativa que encontrei para levantar o astral dele... –defendeu-se Harry.

- Ahhh! Meu amor... sempre querendo ajudar... não tem nem como ficar brava com você... –disse Ginny com uma voz doce.

- Vamos entrar então? –disse Harry abrindo a porta e dando passagem para a namorada.

- Ola Ginny! –disse Hermione...

- Oi maninha... ficou sabendo... eu sou o empresário do Harry. –disse Ron se gabando.

- Serio... mas que ótimo... –disse Ginny fingindo estar surpresa...

E os quatro ficaram boa parte da manha ali no três vassouras comendo, bebendo, jogando conversa fora.

- É serio que demoliram a câmara secreta? –perguntou Ron.

- Não, mas a entrada foi interditada... a Prof. Minerva e o Prof. Flitwik colocou vários feitiços de proteção lá. –respondeu Ginny

- Amor vamos dar uma volta? –disse Ginny convidando Harry.

- Vamos sim... –concordou Harry lenantan-se...

Os dois saíram do três vassouras e foram ate a Dedosdemel comprar algumas guloseimas e saíram pelo povoado. Harry levou Ginny onde encontrava Sirius durante o torneio Tribruxo.

- Então era aqui que o trio se encontrava com Sirius? –perguntou Ginny curiosa.

- Era... ele vinha aqui com Bicuço... –respondeu Harry...

- E você já sabe o que vai fazer com Bicuço e com as coisas que Sirius te deixou? –perguntou Ginny.

- Já sim... eu vou vender a casa dos Blacks... vou reformar a casa dos meus pais e transformá-la em um locar para visitas... e comprarei uma casa para mim em Godric's Hollow. –respondeu Harry

- Mas em Godric's Hollow meu amor... –choramingou Ginny... é muito longe...

- É nada... você poderá aparatar para lá quando quiser... e então o que me diz?

- Ah! Sendo assim... então ta... –concordou Ginny. – Quando você vai ver isso?

- Não sei... talvez essa semana... mas agora não vamos falar disso... –disse Harry abraçando Ginny dando um beijo apaixonado...

E os dois ficaram a tarde inteira passeando pelo povoado, caminharam ate o empardecer, hora que Ginny teria que voltar para a escola.

- Ahhh! Não quero voltar para Hogwarts... quero ficar aqui e passar a noite com você. –disse Ginny choramingando...

- Eu também quero que você passe a noite aqui comigo...

- Já sei... –disse Harry... Tome... leve a minha capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto... venha pela passagem da Dedosdemel que eu estarei te esperando... –terminou Harry... Agora vai se não você poderá se complicar... –Despediu-se Harry dando um beijos em sua namorada.

- Ate mais tarde então... –disse Ginny dando um sorrisinho maroto.

E assim Harry voltou junto a Hermione e Ron no três vassouras, local onde haviam combinado de se encontrarem.

- Onde esta Ginny? –perguntou Ron.

- Ela já foi para a escola... –respondeu Harry.

E com um vento gelado a noite veio com um céu mais escuro do que nunca, Harry estava em seu quarto quando um suave cheiro de flores invadiu suas narinas. Na mesma hora o rapaz correu para a porta e ao abrir não havia ninguém.

- Ola meu amor... –disse Harry... já estou com saudades...

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui??? –disse Ginny saindo de baixo da capa da invisibilidade...

- O seu cheiro é inconfundível... a sua presença não tem como não perceber... –Harry disse puxando Ginny para um longo beijo apaixonado...

- Uau... –disse Ginny quase sem fôlego...

E os dois ficaram em silencio por um breve momento um olhando nos olhos do outro...

- Há anos que eu espero por esse dia... –Ginny quebra o silencio...

E lentamente a garota se aproxima do namorado com seus olhos castanho fixos nos de Harry. Suas mãos leves e suaves tocam o rosto de Harry em uma caricia apaixonada, seus lábios lentamente tocam nos de Harry e eles começaram um caloroso e apaixonado beijo. As mãos de Harry lentamente acariciavam as costas de Ginny que retribuía as caricias. Lentamente Harry foi soltando os botões da camisa de Ginny e a colocou deitada na cama suavemente. E os dois passaram o resto da noite namorando e se amando.

O dia seguinte bem cedo, Ginny colocou seu uniforme e utilizando a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto, voltou para escola. Mais tarde durante o café da manha Harry estava radiante.

- Bom dia!!! Cantarolou Harry ao chegar na mesa que estava Hermione e Ron.

- Nossa... por que tanta alegria??? –perguntou Ron sem entender...

- Errr... nada... –respondeu Harry...

- Nada né... sei... –brincou Hermione...

- O qufe vofcêcs esfão falando... disse Ron com a boca cheia de pão

- Nada... e para de falar com a boca cheia... –disse Hermione enrugando o cenho.

Apos o café Harry foi se encontrar com Ginny nos portões de Hogwarts, pois estava quase na hora dos alunos irem para Hogsmead e Harry não queria perder nenhum minuto se quer.

Ao se aproximar da escola uma multidão de alunos se aglomeraram em volta de Harry, todos querendo saber como estava o Menino-que-derrotou-você-sabe-quem. Harry teve certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu se livrar da multidão.

Ginny estava lá esperando por ele, linda com seus cabelos cor de fogo e seus olhos castanhos.

O domingo se passou tranquilamente, Harry e Ginny ficaram em Hogwarts. Eles caminharam pela floresta proibida, visitaram os sereianos, os centauros, na volta da floresta arriscaram passar na cabana de Hagrid, mas não havia ninguém...

- Ele deve ter ido para Hogsmead... –comentou Ginny...

- Vamos na sala do diretor?...

- Acho que você quis dizer diretora... certo Sr. Potter? –disse uma voz fina atrás de Harry...

- Professora Mcgonagal... sim senhora... –disse Harry constrangido...

- Venha cá rapaz e me de um abraço... –festejou a professora... – Você esta ótimo... – Venha, vamos ate a minha sala... professor Dumbledore ficará feliz e te ver... –disse a diretora enquanto caminhavam.

E os três foram ate a sala da diretora que havia sofrido poucas mudanças desde a passagem do ultimo diretor. Na parede os mesmos retratos de antigos diretores e atrás da cadeira do diretor estava o retrato de um senhor com roupas azuis, um óculos no formato de meia lua sobre seu nariz torto, com o mesmo ar de sabedoria e seu sorriso contagiante de sempre.

- Oh! Harry... que surpresa agradável... –disse Dumbledore com sua voz calma...

- Vim passar o final de semana com a Ginny e aproveitei para fazer uma visita... –respondeu Harry.

- Vejo que vocês dois decidiram ouvir de uma vez por todas a voz do coração de cada um... –disse o professor olhando de Harry para Ginny e voltando o olhar para Harry...

- É demorou, mas nunca é tarde... –disse Ginny ruborizando.

- Ora ora ora... não é que o Sr. Potter insiste em voltar para Hogwarts? –uma voz fria ecoou pelo cômodo...

- Ola professor Snape... é bom vê-lo também... –disse Harry olhando para o outro lado da sala...

- Bem eu nunca tive a oportunidade de te agradecer... Muito obrigado por tudo que o Sr. me fez... –disse Harry se aproximando do quadro de Snape.

- Não precisa me agradecer... infelizmente eu tinha uma divida com o seu pai... agora eu acredito que estamos quites... –finalizou Snape.

O assim Harry e Ginny passaram a tarde inteira conversando com a professora Mcgonagal e o professor Dumbledore sobre diversas coisas. Ao cair a noite Harry se despediu dos professores e deixou a sala da diretora em direção aos portões da escola.

- Ahhhhh! Já acabou o final de semana... passou tão rápido... –choramingou Ginny...

- É verdade... mas eu adorei esse final de semana... foi incrível... –disse Harry

- Ai estão vocês!!! Procuramos vocês por todo povoado... –disse Ron trazendo as coisas de Harry...

- Nós ficamos aqui em Hogwarts... ficamos na sala da diretora... –explicou Harry.

- Incrível... gostaria muito de ter ido também... –exclamou Hermione...

- Ahhh! Deixa disso... que graça tem? –perguntou Ron enrugando o cenho.

- Nada Ronald... pra você a única coisa que tem graça é quando esta comendo... –disse Hermione fuzilando Ron...

- Você sabe que não é só isso não... –retrucou Ron fazendo Hermione ruborizar...

- Errr... bem vamos indo... esta focando tarde... –desconversou Hermione...

- Quando nos veremos novamente? –Ginny perguntou para Harry.

- Quando você quiser... –disse Harry dando uma piscadinha para a namorada...

- Mande um beijo para Luna... não há vi esse final de semana... –disse Hermione após dar um abraço de despedida em Ginny...

- Pode deixar mando sim...

- Manda um beijo pra mamãe e pro papai... diga que eu estou morrendo de saudades... –disse Ginny abraçando o irmão...

- OK!!!

- Ohhhhh... não quero que você vá embora... –choramingou Ginny ao abraçar Harry...

- Eu também não quero ir, mas preciso... logo logo nos veremos de novo... e quando começar os treinos do time você nem terá tempo para pensar em mim... –brincou Harry...

- Harry James Potter...

- Eu te amo... estou brincando... –disse Harry interrompendo Ginny com um beijo...

E assim os três foram ate os limites da escola e aparataram para a toca. Ao chegarem a Sra. Weasley estava na cozinha preparando o jantar e o Sr. Weasley estava na sala lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Arthur... eles chegaram... –gritou Molly ao ver os três entrar pela cozinha...

- Me contem como foi... como esta minha filhinha... como esta a escola? ... quem é o diretor?... –disse Molly com uma chuva de perguntas para os três...

- Calma Molly... deixa eles entrarem primeiro... –disse o Sr. Weasley

- Esta tudo bem com a Ginny... –iniciou Harry...

- A diretora é a professora Minerva...

E os três passaram todo o jantar dando detalhes sobre a visita em Hogsmead. Harry aproveitou e pediu para o Sr. Weasley ajudá-lo a vender a casa dos Blacks e ver uma casa para comprar em Godric's Hollow.

No dia seguinte bem cedo Harry e o Sr. Weasley foram ate o ministério para tratar do assunto da venda, e como era a casa de uma família tradicional, Harry não encontrou muita dificuldade para vendê-la.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, chegou uma carta para Harry do time dos Chudley agendando um almoço para tratarem dos detalhes do contrato. O almoço estava marcado para uma quinta-feira.

Na quinta-feira pela manha Harry e Ron foram para o Beco Diagonal para se encontrarem com o presidente do Chudley Cannons.

- Deve ser aqui!!! –disse Ron apontando um restaurante próximo a Floreios e Borrões.

- Bem vamos esperá-los então... –disse Harrry parecendo um pouco nervoso.

E os dois esperaram por algumas hora e enquanto esperavam tediram alguma coisa para beber.

- Harry olhe... deve ser eles... –disse Ron apontando para dois senhores entrando...

Os dois senhores ao entrarem procuraram por alguns segundos e ao avistar Harry e Ron acenaram e se dirigiram ate a mesa dos dois amigos.

- Bom dia! Me desculpe o atraso... meu nome é Simon Moott... –disse o rapaz que aparentava ser mais velho. – Esse vocês já devem conhecer... –disse o homem apontando para o capitão do time.

- Ronald Weasley... o prazer é meu... –disse Ron apertando a mão do rapaz.

- Harry Potter... –disse Harry imitando o amigo.

- Por favor... sentem-se... –disse Ron indicando duas cadeiras.

E assim o almoço se passou tranquilamente, Ron se saiu perfeitamente bem como empresário de Harry e conseguiu fechar um contrato de 3 anos, onde Harry ganharia 120 mil galeões por ano. Os dois saíram mais do que satisfeito do almoço, Ron estava radiante.

E assim os meses foram se passando e Harry já tinha se mudado para Godric's Hollow. Harry comprou um enorme terreno e construiu sua casa no alto de uma colina e um pouco mais abaixo um campo de quadribol.

No decorrer do ano Harry ia todos os finais de semana para Hogwarts visitar Ginny e em uma dessas visitas Harry levou para sua casa Kreatcher e Wink para sua casa, mas como elfos livres. Harry pagava salário para os dois e dava roupas todos os meses. No inicio Wink estranhou um pouco, pois ainda estava presa a família dos Crouch, mas com o tempo e com uma ajudinha de Kreatcher, Wink começou a aceitar e os dois elfos passaram a ser companheiros de Harry durante toda a semana.

Alguns meses para acabar o ano letivo de Ginny, Harry havia começado os treinos para o campeonato de quadribol, por isso estava cada vez mais difícil ir para Hogwarts, pois o campeonato logo começaria e os fãs dos Chudley estavam esperançosos em ser campeões, afinal de contas fazem décadas que os Chudley não ganham à taça.

No dia em que Ginny voltaria para casa, Harry estava treinando e teve que ficar ate mais tarde um pouco, mas mesmo assim com o uniforme do time ele aparatou ate a plataforma 9¾ e ao chegar lá, Ginny estava com uma carinha triste e Molly a abraçava.

- Posso saber o por que dessa carinha triste? –disse Harry atrás da namorada.

- Harry... você veio? –disse Ginny explodindo em alegria...

- Você acha que eu não viria... não deixaria de te ver por nada nesse mundo... –disse Harry beijando Ginny.

- Nossa amor... tenho tanta coisa pra te contar... –disse Ginny enquanto caminhavam...

- Eu também amor... tenho muita coisa pra te contar... –disse Harry...

_N\A_

A divida entre Snape e James, foi quando o maroto salvou o Ranhoso quando Lupin estava transformado e Sirius mandou Snape ate a casa dos gritos.

Repondendo Reviews:

**Gisele Weasley: **Ola... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... deixe review... ate o proxim.

**Gika Black: **Ola... e ai gostou do Capitulo??? espero que sim... deixe review...

**Léo: **E ai curtiu o Cap.??? divulgue hein... ate o proximo...


	4. 4 O Surgimento de um craque

Capitulo 4 – O Surgimento de um craque.

E assim as semanas passaram sem muitas novidades. Harry treinava mais do que nunca, pois o campeonato começaria em setembro e sua ansiedade era visível. Ginny não faltava a um treinamento sequer de Harry. Ela fazia questão de assisti-lo para depois ficarem horas e horas discutindo as jogadas e os erros do rapaz.

- Amor... você esta inclinando seu corpo de mais para a esquerda... –disse Ginny na volta de um dos treinos de Harry...

- Eu sei... é uma jogada que estou testando... –retrucou Harry...

- Ah é? Então você esta criando uma jogada e não me fala nada... – esbravejou Ginny...

- Mas... é por que não esta pronta ainda... – defendeu-se Harry... não acredito que estamos brigando por causa de uma jogada idiota... ta bom... eu ficarei penso para o lado esquerdo para dar a impressão ao meu adversário que vou para o lado esquerdo, mas como a minha vassoura tem uma velocidade na curva vou explorar isso dela... –finalizou Harry...

- Me desculpe amor... nunca vou te esconder nada... –disse Harry olhando nos olhos de Ginny.

- Eu que peço desculpas amor... nunca mais quero brigar com você... – respondeu Ginny.

E os dias foram passando e o a data do início do campeonato se aproximava e isso fez com que a ansiedade do rapaz chegasse a níveis extremos, mesmo sabendo que nos primeiros jogos ficaria na reserva.

Certo dia Harry estava em sua casa quando a campainha tocou e Kreatcher foi atender.

- Ola Sr. Weasley –disse Kreatcher com sua voz rouca...

- Ola Kreatcher... como esta? –disse Ron entrando...

- Mestre Potter esta em seu quarto... –disse o elfo apontando para o andar de cima...

- Ok... obrigado... –disse o ruivo subindo as escadas...

Momentos antes da chegada de Ron , Harry estava em seu quarto quando Kreatcher bateu à porta e entrou.

- Mestre Potter... chegou correio para o Sr. –disse o elfo segurando uma carta.

O rapaz pegou o envelope que tinha uma letra conhecida, era a letra de Cho Chang e dizia:

_OLA HARRY, EU SEI QUE PODE PARECER ESTRANHO EU TE ENVIAR ESSA CARTA, MAS É QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE PENSAR EM VOCÊ, DESDE QUE NOS BEIJAMOS NA SALA PRECISA, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTA NAMORANDO COM A GINNY E QUE ESTA MUITO FELIZ, MAS EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ FOSSE A PRIMEIRA PESSOA A SABER, QUE EU TAMBÉM CONSEGUI ME TORNAR PROFISSIONAL EM QUADRIBOL._

_O QUE ME DEIXA MAIS FELIZ É QUE ASSIM PODEREI VÊ-LO COM MAIS FREQUENCIA, MESMO SENDO COMO ADVERSÁRIOS. ESTOU COMO APANHADORA DO __TUTSHILL TORNADOS. NOS VEMOS NA TAÇA DA LIGA._

_BEIJOS, CHO CHANG_

Ainda se recompondo do susto ao terminar de ler a carta tão inesperada Harry volta de seu estado catatônico com o _Toc, toc, toc..._

- Harry você esta ai? Sou eu Ron... –disse Ron já abrindo a porta...

Rapidamente Harry joga a carta de Cho de baixo do travesseiro para que o cunhado não a veja.

- Oh! Ola Ron... o que você esta fazendo aqui? –perguntou Harry assustado...

- Eu... eu disse que viria hoje aqui para irmos na sua entrevista coletiva... o que houve... parece que viu um fantasma... –disse Ron medindo o amigo.

- Mais ou menos... apenas um pesadelo... –disse Harry se esgueirando da conversa...

- Com quem??? Vold...

- Não... não foi nada de mais... –interrompeu Harry imediatamente...

- Ufa... que susto você me deu agora... –disse Ron um pouco assustado.

- E então vamos para a coletiva... –disse Ron se levantando...

- Vamos sim... onde esta Ginny? –perguntou Harry...

- Ela teve que ir a um compromisso... e pediu para avisar que te encontrará lá. –respondeu Ron...

- E a Hermione? Onde está? –perguntou Harry...

- Ela foi fazer o teste para entrar como trainee no ministério... hoje seria a prova da sessão de _Auror._ –respondeu Ron...

- Ah é verdade... tinha me esquecido... –disse Harry coçando a cabeça...

- Tomara que de tudo certo... bom deixa eu terminar de me arrumar... –finalizou Harry indo ate um armário...

- Estarei lá na cozinha... –disse Ron fechando a porta do quarto...

Minutos mais tarde, os dois amigos foram ate a sede do time do Chudlley Cannons, pois o evento seria lá. O local estava lotado de espectadores e repórteres, muitos queriam uma foto ou até mesmo um autógrafo de Harry.

Ao chegarem, Harry e Ron foram direto para a sala de imprensa, onde era aguardado pelo presidente do clube.

- Maravilha... que bom que chegaram... –disse Simon Mott... vamos eles estão ansiosos...

E assim o presidente entrou na sala de imprensa e ergueu os braços num gesto para pedir silencio e começou seu discurso.

- Boa tarde Sra. E Srs., é com muita satisfação que recebemos todos vocês aqui para a apresentação oficial do nosso mais novo apanhador Harry Potter e após a apresentação vocês poderão fazer algumas perguntas a ele.

Um murmúrio começou a se formar na sala.

- Então é com imenso prazer que eu vos apresento Harry James Potter.

Ao entrar na sala Harry sela a apresentação com um aperto de mão e veste a camisa numero 7 com seu nome escrito acima.

- Agora se organizem e um de cada vez façam as perguntas. –disse Harry iniciando a coletiva.

- Harry... –um rapaz levanta a mão...

- Pois não! –disse Harry...

- Quais as suas expectativas para esse ano? –disse o rapaz...

- As melhores... pretendo jogar tudo o que eu sei para poder ajudar os Chudley.

- Harry... todos nós sabemos que faz décadas que os Chudley não vence uma Taça da Liga. Essa responsabilidade não te assusta? –perguntou um rapaz loiro.

- Nem um pouco... acredito no meu potencial e tenho certeza que os torcedores do Chudley terão muitas alegrias, pois o time esta treinando forte para esse ano. –disse Harry confiante...

- E você esta preparado para enfrentar a Sra. Chang num jogo valido pela Taça? Uma vez que ela foi sua namorada? Afinal de contas ela será a apanhadora dos Tutshill Tornados... –perguntou uma voz conhecida de Harry.

Nesse momento o estomago de Harry deu 360° quase fazendo o rapaz cair da cadeira.

- Ola Rita... fazendo cobertura de jogos de quadribol? –perguntou Harry.

- Pra você ver né...Sentiu saudades querido? –disse Rita com ar de sarcasmo.

- Bom primeiramente eu não namorei a Sra. Chang e em segundo lugar estarei preparado para enfrentar qualquer time, pois temos que estar preparado para tudo se quisermos ser campeões... –disse Harry fuzilando Rita com os olhos... muito obrigado e boa tarde a todos. –disse Harry se levantando.

- Harry... Harry... só mais uma pergunta... Harry... –os outro repórteres falava alvoroçados.

- Que historia é essa de que a Cho será apanhadora dos Tornados? –disse Ginny bufando de raiva.

- Oi amor... parace que ela entrou para o time dos Tornados... fiquei sabendo apenas hoje também... –disse Harry com peso na consciência por estar mentindo.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que aquela japinha idiota conseguiu entrar para algum time... e o pior... vai jogar contra você... Sr. Harry James Potter... –disse Ginny apontando o dedo no peito de Harry.

- Calma... não precisa ficar assim... –disse Harry apertando o queixo da ruivinha... você sabe que eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Bom eu vou indo... a Mione deve estar saindo do teste agora... –disse Ron se despedindo do amigo e da irmã.

E o casal foi para casa de Harry, onde passaram uma tarde agradabilíssima.

- Por que você não dorme aqui hoje? –pediu Harry para Ginny ao cair a noite...

- Você sabe que eu não posso... mamãe me mataria só de pensar... –disse Ginny pesarosamente.

- Você irá ver os meus jogos? –perguntou Harry com uma voz apaixonada...

- Mas é claro meu amor... irei em todos os jogos... principalmente contra os Tornados... –disse Ginny alterando sua voz.

- Não vamos começar novamente essa discussão... –disse Harry colocando um fim no assunto.

- Você esta certo amor... ela não vale a pena... –disse Ginny dando um beijo no namorado.

- Bom ta ficando tarde... deixa eu ir andando... –disse Ginny olhando para o relógio.

- Ah... agora... fica mais um pouco? –disse Harry

- Não da... minha mãe fica me esperando... enquanto eu não chego ela não dorme... –disse Ginny...

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso! –exclamou Harry...

- Como assim? O que você esta querendo dizer com isso? –indagou Ginny...

- O que... hã... ah... só pensei conversar com ela para que você pudesse dormir aqui... –disse Harry coçando a cabeça...

- Hummmm... não sei não... se tratando da Sra. Molly Weasley... mas também se tratando de Harry Potter... é capaz que ela ceda... –disse Ginny com um sorrindo para o namorado...

- Mas como você ainda não falou com ela tenho que ir... –disse Ginny se levantando...

- Eu vou com você ate a porta... –disse Harry se levantando também...

E assim Ginny aparatou para a Toca e Harry imediatamente foi ate seu quarto e deu um fim na carta de Cho.

As semanas passaram como se fossem o ponteiro de segundos de um relógio e o jogo de estréia dos Chudley Cannons estava marcado para o próximo sábado.

Mesmo estando na reserva Harry sentia a ansiedade, pois seria a primeira vez que estaria jogando quadribol como profissional. A estréia do Chudley estava se aproximando e se não fosse pela constante visita de Ginny, Ron e Hermione, Harry estava prestes a ter um ataque de ansiedade.

Ao sair os primeiros raios de sol do sábado, Harry já estava em pé e andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto. Ate que alguém o interrompe ao abrir a porta.

- Parece nervoso! –exclamou Ginny ao entrar no quarto de Harry

- Hã... oi amor... nem vi você entrar... estou bem... não se preocupe –disse Harry levando um susto.

- Sei... e eu não te conheço Sr. Harry Potter... –disse Ginny olhando nos olhos de Harry...

- Estou um pouco nervoso sim... –rendeu-se Harry.

- Não se preocupe... você é um ótimo apanhador... e voa em uma vassoura como ninguém... –disse Ginny tentando arrumar o cabelo bagunçado do namorado... alem do mais você precisa se concentrar.

- Você esta certa... tenho que estar concentrado para o jogo... e essa ansiedade só vai me atrapalhar... –disse Harry respirando fundo e se enchendo de confiança.

- E então? Ansioso para o jogo? –disse Ron ao ver Harry descendo as escadas...

- Tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem... –disse Hermione...

- Obrigado... e como foi nos testes? Já saiu os resultados? –disse Harry olhando para Hermione...

- Ainda não... falta o ultimo... o de _Mau uso de artefatos troxas._... esse eu estou menos animada, mas tem que prestar todos os testes... –disse Hermione...

- Você vai conseguir... tenho certeza... –disse Ginny...

- Bom... não quero ser estraga prazeres... podemos ir andando... –disse Ron interrompendo a conversa...

- Imagina... você estraga prazeres... isso nunca... –disse Ginny sarcasticamente.

E os quatro foram para o local onde seria o primeiro jogo dos Chudley Cannons pela Taça da Liga, o jogo seria contra os Wimbourne Wasp.

O local estava lotado, havia muitos torcedores dos Chudley utilizando a camisa com o numero de Harry.

Ao chegarem, Harry seguiu para o vestiário enquanto Ron, Hermione e Ginny foram para o camarote do time.

Durante a preleção do time, Harry prestou atenção em tudo que o capitão estava falando.

- Muito bem... vamos acabar com eles lá em cima. –finalizou Michael

- Harry você começa no banco hoje... tudo bem? –disse Michael... Albert esta mais entrosado com o time.

- Tudo bem... sem problemas... –disse Harry...

E o time do Chudley subiram para o campo e os jogadores titulares montaram em suas vassouras e saíram voando em volta do estádio.

O time do Wimbourne Wasp já estava voando pelo campo quando o time do Chudley entrou.

- Muito boa tarde queridos espectadores... estamos todos reunidos aqui para o inicio de mais uma Taça da Liga... e no jogo de estréia teremos Chudley Cannons x Wimbourne Wasp... –disse Lino Jordan iniciando a narração.

- Hoje temos uma grande expectativa... será que o famoso Harry Potter irá estrear pelos Chudley... O que você acha George???

- O que??? O que o George esta fazendo lá? –disse Ginny se levantando...

- Muito boa tarde a todos... essa é uma duvida que todos nós temos, mas eu acredito que ele vai para campo ainda hoje sim... –disse George.

- Vamos para as escalações... nos Chudley teremos... Walter Withermam como goleiro, os artilheiros serão Michael, Stella e Roxane, Eduard e Stuart como batedores e Albert será o apanhador hoje... me parece que Harry Potter esta no banco... –disse Lino...

- Agora o Wasps vem com Ralph de goleiro, Stefany, Will e Norman como artilheiros, os batedores são Philip e Malcon e o apanhador é Mark Macbraian.

- O juiz chama os capitães ao centro de campo... diz algums coisas e libera os balaços e o pomo... em seguida joga a goles para o alto e começa a partida... –grita Lino Jordan...

- Roxane pega a goles e voa com muita velocidade em direção ao defensor dos Wasps... no momento que ia passar para Stella é interceptada por Stefany que segura a goles firme e voa na direção de Albert... –disse Lino...

- Assim ela se defende dos batedores do Chudley... –comenta George...

- Muito inteligente essa garota... agora Stefany passa a goles para Will... que ameaça lançá-la, mas toca para Norman livre que arremessa e é GOL... para os Wasps...

- É minha gente... me parece que o Chudley terão muito trabalho hoje... –disse Fred...

- Agora é a vez de Will carregar a goles... passa para Stefany que deixa a goles passar ate chegar em Norman... que devolve a goles para Will... que arremessa de primeira... e é GOL... 20 x 0 para os Wasps...

- Dessa vez Roxane consegue se recuperar e pega goles e passa para Stella... que devolve para Roxane... minha nossa essas duas jogam muito... Roxane vai fazer eeee... é GOL... desconta para o Chudley...

- Parece que Albert viu o pomo... parece não ele viu e parte em sua busca... mas Philip manda um balaço que acerta sua cabeça fazendo Arbert cair desacordado... forçando Michael pedir tempo... –disse Lino.

- E então Michael... como ele esta? –perguntou Stella..

- Não sei... parece que não esta nada bem... –respondeu o capitão.

Nesse momento o medico da partida havia chego e estava examinando Albert.

- E então Dr.? Como ele esta? –perguntou Michael apreensivo.

- Ele esta com traumatismo craniano... preciso aparatar com ele imediatamente para o St. Mungus... –disse o medico tocando em Albert e desaparecendo do campo...

- Harry... você esta pronto? Precisamos de você... –disse Michael.

- Tudo bem... estou pronto... –disse Harry.

- Podemos continuar? –perguntou o juiz.

- Claro que podemos... –respondeu Michael.

E assim Harry montou em sua Firebolt e decolou como um raio fazendo a torcida do Chudley irem ao delírio.

- E não é que ele veio para o jogo mesmo... –disse Lino Jordan eufórico...

- E o juiz recomeça novamente a partida... os Chudley agora com seu mais novo apanhador... a promessa Harry Potter...

- Roxane vem voando com a goles... passa para Stella... que devolve para Roxane... que deixa passar para Michael...

- Nosso que balaço Stuart mandou em Will tirando-o do caminho de Michael que manda eeee é GOL... e os Chudley empatam a partida... –comemora Lino

- Agora é a vez de Will ir com a goles em direção de Walter... mas espere um pouco... Harry entra em um mergulho de alta velocidade acompanhado por Mark Macbraian... será que é o que estou pensando... minha nossa Harry faz a _Finta de Wronski_ perfeitamente... fazendo com que Macbraian se espatifasse no chão... como voa... como voa esse Harry Potter... –vibra Lino Jordan...

- Nunca façam isso em casa crianças... –disse George... hei... Lino... parece que o Potter avistou o pomo...

- Parece não meu amigo... ele realmente viu o pomo... minha nossa vejam só como ele voa... e Harry vai se aproximando do pomo... parece que o jogo vai acabar... e ACABOU... Harry Potter capturou o pomo... que demonstração de habilidade tivemos hoje pessoal... –vibrava Lino Jordan

Os torcedores do Chudley estavam eufóricos, o barulho era ensurdecedor dentro do estádio. Ao tocar seus pés no chão, Harry mal teve tempo de descer de sua vassoura e já estava ao ar novamente, mas dessa vez era devido a todos do time arremessá-lo ao ar em comemoração a vitoria...

- Parabéns Harry... meus parabéns... que jogo... que jogo... você foi simplesmente magnífico... –disse Michael eufórico...

E Harry ficou ali com o time e a torcida comemorando por um bom tempo. Ate que quando conseguiu chegar ao camarote foi recebido por uma salva de palmas e frases de adoração.

- Meus parabéns Sr. Potter... –dizia o presidente do time...

- Você foi de mais meu amor... –disse Ginny dando um apaixonado e demorado beijo.

- Parabéns Harry... você vou ótimo... –disse Hermione e Ron e uníssono.

- Sr. Potter posso tirar uma foto? –disse um fotografo do Profeta Diário.

- Claro... por que não... –disse Harry abraçando Ginny...

E a comemoração durou ate a noite, ao ir embora Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione foram para casa de Harry onde desaparataram do campo e aparataram na casa de Harry simplesmente com um banquete preparado por Molly.

- Surpresa!!! –disse Ginny assim que o namorado entrou em casa...

- Então quer dizer que isso é coisa sua? –disse Harry fazendo cócegas na namorada.

- Ohhh... meu querido... meu parabéns... –adiantou-se Sra. Weasley...

- Belo jogo Harry... fazia tempo que eu não via o Chudley jogar assim... –disse Arthur.

A maioria dos amigos de Harry estava presente na festa, Nevile, Simas, as irmãs Patil, Dino, Lilá, Lino Jordan. Havia muita gente, ate Andrômeda Tonks e Tad Lupin foram na festa.

- Nossa como ele cresceu... –disse Harry ao ver o afilhado...

- Ola Sra. Tonks... –disse Harry sem jeito pela falta de cortesia...

- Ola Harry... meus parabéns pelo jogo... –disse Andrômeda rindo...

- Será que eu poderia pegá-lo um pouco? –pediu Harry...

- Mas é claro que sim... –disse Andrômeda passando o neto para Harry.

- Amor... pega a maquina fotográfica no meu quarto por favor... –Harry pediu para Ginny...

- Claro amor... volto em um segundo... –disse Ginny...

Segundos mais tarde Ginny voltou com a maquina fotográfica e tirou varias fotos de Harry com Ted.

- Obrigado amor... você é de mais... –disse Harry beijando Ginny.

- Você merece muito mais que isso... –disse Ginny.

- Meus parabéns Harry... exelente jogo... –elogiou George...

- Obrigado...

- A propósito... que papo é esse de comentarista de Quadribol... –Ginny disse interrompendo Harry.

- Ué maninha... hoje em dia temos que fazer de tudo pra ganhar dinheiro... –disse George com um sorriso maroto.

- Sei... mas bem que você poderia ter me contado... –disse Ginny...

- E estragar a surpresa... nunca... –retrucou George.

- Bom agora vocês me dão licença que tem uma pessoa me chamando... –disse George olhando para Angelina Jhonson.

E as horas foram se passando, os convidados foram indo embora ficaram apenas Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, George e Angelina.

- Contra quem será o próximo jogo Potter? –perguntou Angelina.

- Se não me engano será contra Orgulho de Portree... daqui três semanas... –respondeu Harry.

- Minha nossa... esta ficando tarde... –disse Sra. Weasley olhando no relógio...

- Mamãe... eu posso dormir aqui hoje? –disse Ginny.

- Hummm... não sei não... –disse Molly pensativa.

- Pode ficar tranqüila mãe... eu e a Hermione vamos dormir aqui também... –disse Ron...

- Mas quem disse que isso ajuda... –disse Molly fazendo Hermione corar.

- Deixa querida... afinal eles são namorados... não vejo problema nenhum... e outra não temos por que não confiar neles... –disse Sr. Weasley.

- Ta bom, mas juízo vocês quatro viu... não quero um neto agora... –disse Molly fazendo Hermione ficar mais corada e Ginny ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- Mãe!!! –exclamou Ginny.

Então o Sr. e Sra. Weasley foram embora junto com George e Angelina deixando Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione. Os quatro ficaram conversando por mais algumas horas depois os casais foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, Harry foi acordado com um belo café na cama feito por Ginny.

- Bom dia meu amor... dormiu bem? –disse Ginny colocando a bandeja de café no colo do namorado.

- Bom dia... dormi sim e você... –respondeu Harry...

- Olha amor... você esta na primeira pagina do Profeta Diário... –disse Ginny apontando o jornal.

Ao ver a primeira pagina Harry pode ler a manchete na primeira pagina "_HARRY POTTER, O SURGIMENTO DE UM CRAQUE". _

_- _Amor, chegou varias corujas hoje... –disse Ginny mostrando muitas cartas.

O estomago de Harry se contorceu ao lembrar da carta que Cho havia mandado algumas semanas atrás.

- Deixa ai em cima amor... depois eu dou uma olhada... agora vem cá que eu quero aproveitar esse dia maravilhoso com você... –disse Harry puxando Ginny para cama...

Estava uma manhã muito agradável, os raios de sol vazavam pelas janelas do quarto de Harry fazendo o casal ter uma bela vista do campo de quadribol...

Os dias posteriores a estréia de Harry foram corridos, o rapaz teve varias entrevistas coletiva marcadas, sessão de autógrafos. Em menos de uma semana Harry tinha ate um pequeno fã clube se formando.

Na segunda partida contra os Vagamundos de Wingtown, Harry havia batido um record que a muito tempo ninguém batia. A captura do pomo mais rápida já vista, Harry conseguiu capturar o pomo de ouro em três segundos. A torcida do Chudley foi ao delírio e já na sua segunda partida o time dos Chudley Cannos era um dos favoritos ao titulo.

A cada partida de Harry, a torcida ficava cada vez mais confiante, no jogo contra Holyhead Harpies os Chudley estavam perdendo por uma diferença de quarenta pontos, mas Harry em uma jogada fabulosa capturou o pomo e virou a partida para os Cannons.

Algumas semanas depois Harry estava em sua casa praticando algumas técnicas de vôo.

- Mestre Potter... o senhor tem visitas... –disse Wink interrompendo o vôo de Harry.

Alguns segundos mais tarde...

- Ola Harry... desculpe incomodá-lo essa hora... –disse o presidente do Chudley

- Boa tarde... meu nome é Oswald... sou representante comercial da Firebolt Company e estamos interessados que o senhor seja o garoto propaganda do nosso novo lançamento... a nova Firebolt GT... ela será totalmente inovadora... com alta performance de velocidade... –disse o rapaz ansioso... uma vez também que nós iremos patrocinar o time do Chudley Cannos.

- Iremos lançar a Firebolt GT no mês que vem... que será exatamente no jogo contra os Tornados... –disse o presidente do Chudley.

- Bom... não vejo problema nenhum... –disse Harry... Sr. Oswald... e quanto custaria uma Firebolt GT no mercado... –perguntou Harry curioso...

- Bem... o valor ainda não foi estipulado... por que? –perguntou o representante curioso...

- É que o aniversário da minha namorada esta chegando e eu gostaria de comprar de presente pra ela... –disse Harry...

- Imagina... que comprar o que... é com imensa satisfação que nós lhe mandamos duas Firebolt GT de presente. –disse o representante...

- Bom então estamos combinados... no próximo jogo será o lançamento da Firebolt GT... –disse o presidente do Chudley se levantando...

Depois que os dois senhores foram embora, Harry foi imediatamente para a Toca dar a noticia para Ron.

- Serio... mas por que você não esperou por mim? –disse Ron um pouco desapontado.

- Mas eu não assinei nada... o presidente do Chudley apareceu lá com o representante... –disse Harry se defendendo...

- Nossa amor... agora ninguém vai te pegar mesmo... nem eu... –disse Ginny.

- Como assim, nem eu! –exclamou Harry...

- Ela foi fazer um teste no Holyhead Harpies assou... –disse Ron atravessando a conversa da irmã.

- Era para eu contar seu idiota... –disse Ginny enrugando o cenho.

- Por que você não me contou nada? –disse Harry desapontado.

- Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa... –disse Ginny acariciando o cabelo bagunçado do namorado... eu fui fazer um teste para antes de ontem e passei... serei artilheira...

- Mas eu não estou gostando nada desse lançamento ser contra os Tornados e aquela japinha... –esbravejou Ginny...

- Veja pelo lado positivo... assim o Harry vai estraçalhar com o time dela... –disse Ron dando um soco na mão.

- Ronald Weasley... francamente... –disse Hermione em um tom que Ron já estava acostumado...

- O que... o que eu falei de errado? –perguntou Ron.

- Para de ficar instigando uma briga que não tem nada haver... –finalizou Hermione.

- É verdade... não tem nada haver... a Cho será minha adversária e apenas isso... eu já falei isso pra Ginny, mas ela não me escuta... –disse Harry.

- Amor o seu aniversário esta chegando... o que vamos fazer? –disse Harry para mudar de assunto.

- Nada de diferente... chamarei alguns amigos... e vou pedir para minha mãe fazer um bolo pra mim... –disse Ginny.

E os quatro ficaram o resto do dia discutindo sobre a festa de aniversário de Ginny.

...Continua...

N/A: Ta ai pessoal o 4º Cap. espero que gostem...

Nome do Beta: Renzy Snape.

Gika: Pode esperar que os mistérios estão chegando... que bom que gostou desse capitulo...

LeoDias: A idéia é essa mesmo... manter as características dos personagens... mas eu alterei algumas coisinhas... espero que goste desse cap.


	5. 5 O Titulo Sonhado

Capitulo 5 – O Titulo Sonhado

Nas semanas que antecediam o aniversário de Ginny, Harry era tão exigido nos treinos que raramente conseguia algum tempo para ficarem juntos, como se não bastasse, Ginny tinha horários de treinamento alternando com o seu.

O Chudley liderava a Taça da Liga junto com os Tornados com três vitórias cada. Os torcedores dos Chudley estavam cada vez mais confiantes, pois uma vitória contra os Tornados rivais no próximo jogo colocaria o time na liderança isolada.

No dia do jogo, Harry estava tenso, pois iria enfrentar sua ex-namorada. Como se não bastasse isso, ao chegar no estádio uma multidão de repórteres cercou o rapaz e o bombardearam com perguntas.

- Sr. Potter você esta preparado para enfrentar sua ex-namorada no jogo de hoje? –perguntou um repórter local.

- Ela foi minha é minha namorada e mas hoje é minha adversária... estou preocupado apenas em dar a vitória para os Chudley... – respondeu o apanhador.

- O que Ginny sua atual namorada, jogadora do HHA acha disso tudo? –perguntou uma repórter.

- Acha que quanto mais cedo eu agarrar o pomo melhor... agora se me dão licensa... –disse Harry deixando os repórteres para trás.

No vestiário a tensão de Harry era visível, não sabia como seria estar novamente lado a lado de Cho. Da ultima vez que estiveram foi em uma partida entre Ravenclaw x Griffyndor. Nessa partida Harry havia levado um balaço na cabeça de seu próprio goleiro e Cho capturou o pomo.

- Muito bem time, esse jogo será fácil! Nós com a Firebolt GT não daremos espaço para que o pessoal dos Tornados joguem. –disse Michael.

- É isso ai!!! Vamos estraçalhar com eles –disse Stella...

- Boa noite! Como estão se sentindo hoje? –perguntou o presidente do Chudley - hoje será uma grande noite para nós certo?!

- Harry! Você entrará voando a nova Firebolt GT e em seguida todo o time entrara. –disse o presidente entusiasmado.

- Muito bem, vamos terminar de nos arrumar, a partida esta prestes a começar –disse Michael...

- Estarei esperando vocês lá fora... –disse o presidente...

- Muito boa noite caros espectadores...disse Lino iniciando a narração... hoje teremos mais um jogo valido pela Taça da Liga e o confronto de hoje será entre os Chudley Cannons versus os Tornados de Tutshill... O que você espera desse jogo George meu amigo... –disse Lino

- Boa noite a todos! O jogo de hoje promete ser pura emoção! O Chudley e os Tornados brigarão pela liderança isolada do campeonato em uma partida que promete muito, já que os apanhadores dos dois times se conhecem, e podemos dizer que muito bem. E ainda tem mais! A Firebolt, uma das mais conceituadas fabricantes de vassouras esportivas coloca hoje nas mãos de Harry Potter seu mais novo lançamento, a Firebolt GT!!!... –finalizou George...

- "Podemos dizer que muito bem?" ... sua irmã vai te matar... –cochichou Lino para George.

- E ai vem o time dos Tornados liderados por Ian o capitão e goleiro, logo atrás vêm Megan, Stiven e Givem os três artilheiros, como batedores os irmãos Wallace e Jonhy e Cho Chang como apanhadora entra fechando o time dos Tornados... –disse Lino levantando as mãos.

- E agora Sras. e Srs... com vocês os Chudley Cannons... que vem liderados por Harry Potter com sua Firebolt GT, as veloses Stella e Roxane são as artilheiras também, Eduard e Stuart são os batedores, o goleiro e Walter e por ultimo Michael! –disse Lino fazendo a torcida explodir em euforia.

Ao ser chamado Harry surgiu voando a nova vassoura, fazendo todos aplaudirem em pé. O design era totalmente inovador, o cabo mantinha o mesmo padrão da antiga, mas com uma aerodinâmica quem nenhuma outra tinha.

- Vejam como o Potter voa como um raio nessa vassoura! Ééé minha gente... o time dos Tornados terão um problemão pela frente essa noite. –disse Lino...

- Os jogadores estão posicionados, o juiz já liberou os balaços e o pomo de ouro... e preparar... a goles foi atirada ao ar e esta valendo!!! –gritou Lino Jordan.

Durante toda a partida Cho não tirava os olhos de Harry, a garota nem pode prestar atenção nos gols que Stella e Roxane faziam. O Chudley estava dando um passeio nos Tornados.

- Vejam minha gente parace que Potter avistou o pomo! Vejam que velocidade! Cho parece tentar, se aproximar dele, mas com essa velocidade será meio difícil... Harry passa por de trás dos postes adversário e... que belo looping! E acabou senhoras e senhores! O Chudley Cannos atropela o time dos Tornados por quinhentos pontos contra apenas cento e oitenta do adversário e ganha a liderança isolada do campeonato em um jogo muito, mas muito fácil. –disse Lino fazendo a multidão ir a loucura

Ao pousar sua vassoura a primeira pessoa que foi cumprimentar Harry foi Cho Chang.

- Parabéns Harry... você esta jogando muito bem... –disse Cho dando um abraço em Harry.

Nesse exato momento um repórter tirou uma foto fazendo o rapaz congelar.

- Harry... Harry... você poderia tirar uma foto segurando a vassoura... –os fotógrafos pediam.

- Muito bem Sras. e Srs... vamos a classificação da Taça da Liga... com essa vitoria os Chudley lideram a competição com quatro vitórias seguido de perto pelo Holyhead Harpies que venceu ontem os Wasps por seissentos e cinqüenta a trezentos com Ginny Weasley que assumiu a artilharia da liga marcando fazendo trezentos pontos, em terceiro vem os Tornados e em quarto os Flechas de Appleby... empatados na quinta colocação estão os Morcegos de Ballycastle e os Falcões de Falmouth... em sétimo lugar está os Abelhas de Winbourne... em nono lugar empatados estão os Catapultas de Caerphily, os Magpies Montrose... na lutando para não serem rebaixados estão os Kestrels Kenmare, Orgulhos de Portree, United Puddlemere e os Wanderers Wingtons na lanterna... é isso ai amantes do Quadribol... estaremos de volta na próxima partida dos Chudley... –finalizou Lino.

Após a partida Harry deu uma coletiva e fez uma sessão de fotos de lançamento da nova Firebolt GT. O rapaz não parava de pensar no abraço de Cho após a partida.

Ao chegar em casa, Harry viu que Ginny já estava lá e não esta com cara de bons amigos.

- Bom Harry... eeerrr... vou indo pra casa, Hermione acabou de me enviar uma coruja, vamos sair hoje... bom... eerrr... até amanha... – despediu Ron...

Assim que ouviu o "_POP"_ do irmão desaparatando, a garota esbravejou:

- Que historia é essa de ficar de abracinhos com aquela japinha idiota! -esbravejou Ginny.

- Ela veio me cumprimentar depois do jogo só isso... –defendeu-se Harry - Amor eu já falei pra você que não tem nada a ver.

- Sei... e por que ela foi a única a ir te cumprimentar? E ainda mais com um abraço! –disse Ginny mudando o tom de sua voz.

- Amor... não tem nada a ver, eu já te disse... –disse Harry.

- Mestre Potter, desculpe interromper, – aproximou-se kreatcher – mas chegou isso para o Sr. hoje. –disse o elfo interrompendo a conversa do casal.

Ao pegar o embrulho o coração de Harry acelerou que até parecia a nova Firebolt GT. Dentro havia uma caixa de bombons e um recado que dizia:

"_ESPERO QUE GOSTE._

_COM AMOR,_

_Cho"._

- HARRY-JAMES-POTTER-O-QUE-SIGNIFICA-ISSO –disse Ginny entre os dentes.

- Não sei... deve ser de alguma fã... nem imagino... –disse Harry gaguejando de nervoso.

- Não é não... tenho certeza que é da Cho... –disse Ginny aos berros.

- Não é... eu não sei quem me mandou... você sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo... –disse o rapaz se defendendo.

- Sabe... vou me embora... tenho que me concentrar para o próximo jogo... depois nos falamos... –disse Ginny com algumas lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Ao bater a porta sem dar chance de Harry falar qualquer palavra, Ginny foi embora e desolado Harry foi para seu quarto.

No dia seguinte Harry não encontrava disposição para fazer nada, ficou em seu quarto quase o dia todo.

- Perdoe Kreacher senhor Potter! Kreacher estragou tudo! –disse o elfo após deixar uma bandeija de comida ao lado de seu mestre.

- Não Kreacher... a culpa não foi sua... –disse o rapaz sem animo.

E após alguns segundos o silencio que estava no quarto é quebrado com alguém batendo na porta.

- Harry posso entrar? Sou eu, Hermione...

- A porta esta aberta... –disse Harry se encostando na cama.

- Com licença mestre... se precisar de Kreacher é só chamar... –disse o elfo após Hermione entrar.

- O que houve entre você e Ginny? Ela chegou aos prantos ontem... –disse Hermione se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Eu recebi um presente de uma fã e a Ginny acha que é de Cho... –disse Harry.

- Mas... é de Cho? –perguntou Hermione.

- É sim, mas eu nunca trairei a Ginny... eu amo de mais aquela garota... –disse o rapaz com um olhar de cão sem dono.

- Eu sei disso e ela te ama tanto quanto você! –disse Hermione.

- Mas então por que ela não acredita em mim? –questionou Harry.

- Mestre, com licença, chegou o jornal – disse Wink deixando o jornal na mesa de cabeceira.

- Posso dar uma olhada? –pediu a garota olhando para o jornal.

- Claro. Sem problemas. –respondeu Harry.

- Nossa... pelos céus! – disse Hermione folheando o Profeta Diário.

- O que foi? Por que essa cara de espanto? –disse ajeitando-se na cama.

- Hummm... é melhor você mesmo ver. –disse Hermione passando o jornal para o amigo.

"_ARTILHEIRA DO HOLYHEAD HARPIES É VISTA COM APANHADOR BULGARO VICTOR KRUM ESSA MANHA TOMANDO CAFÉ"_

- Que ótimo! Porque será que sobre isso ela não me disse nada? – disse Harry alterando seu humor radicalmente, amassando o jornal.

- Calma não ligue uma coisa com outra – disse Hermione na mesma hora que a campainha tocava.

- Como não tem nada haver? Ontem ela fez um escândalo. Hoje ela já toma cafezinho com o Krum?! –disse Harry vermelho de raiva.

- Será que podemos conversar? – disse Ginny entrando no quarto.

- Bom... eu já vou indo, tenho que ir para o ministério. –disse Hermione saindo do quarto.

- Não tem nada haver isso que você leu! Fui comprar algumas coisas e encontrei o Victor no beco diagonal e...

- Aproveitou e tomou um cafezinho com ele. –disse Harry interrompendo Ginny.

- Isso mesmo! Não é o que você esta pensando... – disse a ruiva

- Ahhh... então quando eu ganho um presente você pode ficar com ciúmes, mas quando você sai para tomar café com o Krum tenho que entender – disse Harry...

- Pode parar com isso Harry James Potter! Eu nunca dei motivos para você desconfiar de mim... –disse Ginny

- E eu dei por acaso? – retrucou o rapaz

- Ahhh. Amor... é que depois daquele abraço da Cho e daquele presente eu fiquei fula da vida. Me desculpe ... eu te amo tanto... –disse Ginny com um ar de culpada.

- Eu também te amo meu anjo, você sabe disso. –disse Harry – eu não quero discutir com você por bobeiras.

Algumas semanas se passaram depois que Harry e Ginny fizeram as pazes e o aniversario de Ginny estava se aproximando.

No dia do aniversário de Ginny o sol parecia que estava brilhando ainda mais, Harry levantou bem cedo, pois não queria se atrasar.

- Kreacher... você embrulhou o presente ? –perguntou Harry enquanto se arrumava.

- Sim mestre Potter... esta exatamente como o Sr. pediu... – respondeu o elfo.

- Ótimo... bom deixe-me ir andando. A ultima coisa que quero é chegar atrasado! Não se esqueça do que combinamos!!! – disse Harry

E assim o rapaz aparatou ate os limites da Toca e o resto do percurso foi (fez) caminhando.

- Ola Harry... – comprimentou uma garota loira com roupas estravagantes ao encontrar com o rapaz na estrada.

- Ola Luna... como tem passado? – disse ao dar um leve abraço na amiga.

- Bem... bem sim! – respondeu a amiga olhando para o alto parecendo estar mais longe do que a real distancia de um braço.

- E seu pai como está? –disse Harry.

- Ótimo! Não pode vir pois esta fazendo algumas pesquisas... – disse Luna.

E os dois foram se aproximando dos portões da Toca, algumas pessoas já estavam lá. Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigam, Nevile Longbothom, Padma e Parvati Patil, a maioria dos membros da ordem.

- Espero que hoje seja o dia mais feliz de sua vida! –disse Harry às costas de Ginny

- Provavelmente não será não, não espero que uma festa de aniversário seja o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas não deixa de ter ficado melhor com você vindo amor- disse Ginny virando-se para um beijo do namorado

- Só tem uma coisinha... eu... é... esqueci o seu presente. –resmungou Harry envergonhado...

- Hum... tudo bem... só de ter você pra mim já basta... – disse Ginny não conseguindo disfarçar a tristeza...

- Amor... vou ali falar com Ron e com a Hermione. – disse Harry dando um beijo na testa da namorada.

Ao deixar a garota sozinha, Harry percebeu como lhe doía vê-la triste, isso fazia seu coração partir, mas era parte do plano para entregar seu presente.

- Dia Ron... dia Hermione... – disse Harry se aproximando do casal.

- Dia Harry... – respondeu Ron e Hermione em uníssono.

- Que cara é essa Harry? – perguntou Hermione...

- Bom... vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois... eu falei para Ginny que tinha esquecido do presente dela, mas a verdade não é bem essa, preciso de um favor de vocês! Ela não pode entrar na toca por nada! – disse Harry.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas! –disse Hermione...

- Isso é fácil!. Mas o que você comprou pra ela? – perguntou Ron curioso.

- Espere e verá... – disse Harry piscando para o amigo e voltando para aperto da namorada.

- Senti tanto sua falta esses dias! – disse Harry abraçando a namorada por trás..

- Eu também... e muito... –respondeu Ginny...

E a festa foi passando e mais pessoas foram chegando. Gui, Fleur, Victória, Andrômeda, Tedd, algumas colegas do Holyhead haviam sido convidadas também.

No ápice da festa, onde todos estavam se divertindo, Harry pode avistar seu elfo pela janela, disfarçou e foi até ele.

- E então Kreacher? –perguntou o rapaz ansioso.

- Esta lá mestre... exatamente como mandou... –respondeu o elfo.

- Kreacher! O que você faz aqui? Onde esta Wink? – perguntou Ginny assustando os dois.

- Hummmm... nada amor... ele veio me trazer a chave de casa que eu tinha esquecido. – disse Harry se recompondo do susto.

- Ah ta! Por que você não entra? Aproveite um pouco da festa. – disse Ginny para Kreacher.

- Muito obrigado Srta. Weeseey! Wink esta esperando Kreacher. – disse o elfo desaparatando segundos depois.

- Amor será que da pra você me ajudar a levar alguns presentes para o meu quarto? Acho que todos trouxeram presentes... – perguntou Ginny.

- Claro amor, sem problemas! – respondeu Harry totalmente alheio às provocações

Ao chegar no quarto Ginny viu algo que a fez estremecer. Sobre sua cama havia uma caixa toda decorada com corações e flutuando sobre ela uma mensagem que dizia: "EU TE AMO HOJE E SEMPRE... VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS IMPORTANTE DA MINHA VIDA... BEIJOS HARRY"

- Achou mesmo que iria me esquecer de você? – perguntou o rapaz fazendo a namorada acordar de seu transe.

- Ahhh... meu gatinho... eu te amo tanto... – disse Ginny com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

- Ohhh... eu também te amo muito... – disse Harry dando um beijo apaixonado em Ginny - Agora abra! Espero que você goste.

Ao abrir o embrulho e ver a Firebolt GT, os olhos de Ginny brilharam de tal maneira que quase dava para iluminar um quarteirão inteiro.

- Nossa... é linda! – disse Ginny quase faltando as palavras.

- Tem mais esse aqui. – disse o rapaz tirando um pomo de ouro do bolso.

Ao ver o pomo Ginny imediatamente reconheceu, pois foi o primeiro pomo que apanhou em Hogwarts quando jogou de apanhadora no jogo que Harry estava em detenção. Ao tocar no pomo, suas asas se agitaram e em seguida o pomo se abriu mostrando um par de alianças.

- O que? –disse Ginny arregalando os olhos...

- Isso mesmo meu amor... Você quer se casar comigo? –disse Harry se ajoelhando aos pés de Ginny.

- É claro que aceito meu amor... –disse Ginny dando um beijo apaixonado em Harry.

- Vem comigo... ainda tem mais! – disse Harry puxando a namorada pelos braços.

- O que... onde vamos? – disse a ruivinha confusa.

Ao chegar na sala onde todos estavam, Harry puxou sua varinha colocou em sua garganta e murmurou o feitiço _Sonorus._

_-_ Desculpe Sras e Srs... esse é um momento que eu quero compartilhar com todos vocês... –disse o rapaz... Arthur, Molly... a verdade é que eu amo muito a filha de vocês... e é por isso que estou pedindo a sua filha em casamento.

- Um brinde aos noivos! –disse o Sr. Weasley levantando sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

- Viva... –disseram todos os que estavam presentes na casa...

Harry e Ginny ficaram alguns minutos recebendo os cumprimentos de todos os convidados.

- Desde quando você estava planejando fazer isso? –disse Ginny quando o casal conseguiu ficar a sozinho.

- Semana passada na verdade, eu queria te pedir em noivado já tinha um tempo, mas achei melhor esperar e pedir no seu aniversário. –disse Harry.

- Dorme aqui comigo essa noite? –pediu Ginny.

- Será que sua mãe deixaria? – questionou Harry.

- Eu já falei com ela. Ela deixou... – disse Ginny dando um sorriso para o namorado.

E os dói ficaram no quarto de Ginny, onde passaram horas e horas namorando e trocando caricias.

No dia seguinte, Harry havia levantado mais cedo e preparado um café da manhã para sua mais nova noiva na própria cama onde o casal passara a noite

- Bom dia meu amor... – disse Harry beijando Ginny

- Nossa que delicia... tive uma noite maravilhosa... – disse a ruiva se espreguiçando.

- É melhor você se apressar... você tem treino hoje não tem? – perguntou Harry.

- Tenho sim... mas é mais tarde... posso ficar com você mais um pouco... – disse Ginny tomando um gole do suco de abóbora...

- Amor... eu adorei a surpresa. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – disse Ginny olhando da aliança para Harry.

- A sua felicidade é a minha amor... –disse o rapaz.

E a manhã foi se passando e Ginny ficou treinando vôo em seu novo presente, enquanto Harry conversava com Ron alguns assuntos do próximo jogo.

Nas semanas seguintes o Chudley vencera os dois jogos disputados, um contra Orgulho de Portree e outro enfrentando o Francelhos de Kenmare, com Potter atuando brilhantemente.

Agora restavam apenas seis jogos para que fosse conhecido o campeão do ano na Taça da Liga. Os Chudley Canons se tornariam campeões antecipados se vencesse as próximas duas partidas que seriam contra os Morcegos de Ballycastle e os Falcões de Falmouth. Mas em um lance neste ultimo jogo, Harry, na busca pelo pomo, levou um balaço nas costelas que o derrubou de sua vassoura e os Chudley amargaram sua primeira derrota na Taça.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou Ginny assim que Harry acordou.

- O pomo! Quem pegou o pomo? – disse Harry tentando se sentar na cama.

- Calma amor... você levou um balaço na costela e teve duas fraturas... você esta no St. Mungus. – disse Ginny acalmando o noivo.

- Então perdemos o jogo... – disse Harry

- Sim amor... você caiu da vassoura depois que o balaço te acertou. – disse Ginny - Não foi culpa sua...

Após uma semana em observação, o apanhador finalmente teve alta. Ancioso para estar novamente em casa, assustou-se ao sair pela entrada principal do hospital e dar de cara com uma multidão de repórteres e flash que de repente eram disparados em sua direção.

- Sr. Potter... Sr. Potter... uma palavrinha por favor... – diziam os repórteres assim que Harry saiu do hospital.

- Acalmem-se... por favor... – disse Ron.

- Bom... primeiramente eu queria dizer aos torcedores do Chudley não se preocuparem, pois eu estarei 100 recuperado muito em breve... e que esse ano o Chudley Cannons serão campeões... –disse Harry.

Ao desaparatar nos portões de sua casa, Harry foi direto para seu quarto com Ginny, enquanto Ron e Hermione dispensavam os repórteres que estavam de plantão também na casa de Harry.

- Quando será a sua próxima partida? – perguntou Harry para Ginny.

- Será amanha contra os Tornados. Por que? Você não esta sonhando em ir ver né? – disse Ginny.

- Eu vou sim... nunca fui ver nenhuma partida sua! – retrucou Harry.

- De jeito nenhum você vai! Você precisa repousar para se recuperar melhor. –disse Ginny.

- O que esta havendo? –perguntou Ron entrando quarto.

- Esse teimoso quer ir assistir o meu jogo amanha. – disse Ginny olhando de Harry para Ron.

- Mas Harry você tem que repousar para se recuperar melhor. –disse Hermione.

- Foi exatamente isso que eu disse pra ele. –disse Ginny sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

- Ok! Eu não vou mais. – disse Harry derrotado.

No dia seguinte Harry estava ansioso para saber o resultado do jogo entre o Holyhead e os Tornados. O resultado só veio pela tarde e o garoto soube que, além do time de sua noiva ter ganhado a partida com uma diferença, mais uma vez ela havia sido a artilheira da partida.

- Parabéns... pelo visto você deve ter jogado muito bem... – disse Harry assim que Ginny chegou.

- Pois é, o seu presente me deu sorte! – disse Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

- Com essa vitoria vocês poderão ate nos passar. – disse Harry.

- É, mas se você ganharem os próximos dois jogos vocês serão campeões! –disse Ginny - E pelo que eu sei, o Pega de Montrose não são lá essas coisas, apenas os Flechas de Appleby pode atrapalhar vocês um pouco.

- Vamos esperar, não?! – disse Harry - Mas me conte, como foi o jogo?

- Não quero falar sobreo o jogo... – disse Ginny cortando a conversa.

- Amor, posso te fazer uma pergunta.? – disse Ginny

- Claro! O que quer saber? – disse o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Como você conseguiu o primeiro pomo que eu peguei em Hogwarts? –disse Ginny curiosa.

- Ahhhh ta... o pomo! Eu fui para Hogwarts e conversei com a professora Mcgonagal e ela me conseguiu. – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto. - Por quê? Não gostou da surpresa? –perguntou Harry.

- Não... na verdade eu amei... – disse Ginny se jogando em cima do namorado.

E as semanas se passaram e Harry já estava recuperado para a próxima partida que seria no sábado próximo.

O dia da partida chegara e Harry aguardava pelo jogo que seria a noite. O rapaz já estava em ponto de explodir de ansiedade. Era como se fosse a primeira vez a entrar em campo.

Ao cair da tarde a campainha da casa soou e o garoto em um pulo estava à porta para receber o amigo que o acompanharia ao estádio.

- Pode deixar Kreacher eu atendo! Deve ser o Ron. – disse Harry caminhando até a porta...

- Está atrasado! – disse Harry

- A culpa é dele que parece uma noiva em dia de casamento para tomar banho! – disse Ginny dando um beijo no namorado.

E assim Harry, Ginny, Hermione e Ron foram para o local onde seria o jogo entre os Chudley Cannons e os Flecha de Appleby.

Ao chegarem muitos jornalistas pararam Harry, afinal de contas se os Chudley ganhassem seriam campeões, pois no jogo contra os Pega de Montrose os Chudley venceram em um jogo apertado.

- Sr. Potter... ansioso para a partida? – disse um repórter.

- Não, estou tranqüilo!... mas temos que jogar como todos os outros jogos para conseguir a vitória. – respondeu o apanhador.

- E o que podemos esperar do garoto prodígio nessa partida? – perguntou Rita.

- O que você já esta acostumada Rita. – disse Ginny furiosa.

- Harry! Por aqui por favor. O restante do time está te esperando no vestiário. –interrompeu o presidente do Chudley.

- Te vejo mais tarde amor. – disse Harry beijando sua noiva.

Michael já passava instruções para o time quando Harry chegou.

- Desculpem o atraso. – disse Harry sem graça.

- E ai Harry, esta melhor? – perguntou Stella.

- Cem por cento!. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Chega de conversas! Harry vista-se e venha para a preleção. – ordenou o capitão.

Já pronto, o garoto juntou-se ao grupo para ouvir as últimas orientações de Michael.

- Eduard e Stuart, não tirem os olhos de Harry hoje. Harry assim que você avistar o pomo pegue-o! Simples assim! Vamos lá Chudley... hoje será o nosso dia! – finalizou.

Na saída do vestiário ouvia-se dava para ouvir a torcida do Chudley cantando o hino do time, vibrando, cantando gritos de guerra. Ao abrir a porta que dava acesso ao campo, o som da torcida era ensurdecedor. Um a um todos os jogadores dos Chudley montaram em sua vassouras e decolaram para o campo, mas quando Harry decolou e junto, toda a torcida decolou junto em gritos e aplausos.

- Boa noite amantes de Quadribol! Hoje teremos mais um jogo valido pela Taça da Liga. – iniciou a narração Lino Jordan.

- E teremos também a volta de Harry Potter no time dos Chudley. –disse George.

- Bem lembrado George! Se o Chudley vencer hoje eles serão campeões com três jogos de antecedência! – disse Lino arrancando uivos de alegria da torcida.

- Vamos a escalação dos Flecha de Appleby... com goleiro e capitão temos Frank Maiers. Os artilheiros são Diana Boyer, Lenny Adans e Cheryl Hedfield. Batedores são os irmãos Pawel e Peterson Jensem e o apanhador é Jeff McCray –finalizou Lino Jordan..

- Muito bem agora os Chudley Cannons vem com: Walter Winter como goleiro, Stella, Roxane e Michael são os artilheiros, Eduard e Stuart são os batedores e retomando sua posição ao Chudley, Harry Potter como apanhador. – disse Lino fazendo a torcida explodir.

- Os dois times já estão preparados e nesse momento o juiz esta conversando com os capitães. – disse Lino.

- Balaços liberados... o pomo também já foi solto... o juiz esta com a goles nas mãos e atira para cima... esta valendo George!!!

- Stella fica com a goles e passa para Michael, que passa novamente para Stella, que deixa passar para Roxane mas é interceptada por Diana. A posse da goles fica com o time do Flecha, Diana lança Adans... QUE FINTA NO GOLEIRO MAIERS E É GOL DO FLECHA!!! – uma explosão de gritos pode-se se ouvir da torcida adversária após a narração do ruivo.

- É George, não será nada fácil para o Canons ser campeão hoje. Vão ter que jogar tudo que sabem.

- Lino acho melhor você não falar mais nada porque já é GOOOL do Canons! Roxane marca e empata o jogo. – continuo o narrador.

- George veja McCray!

- E parece que o apanhador do Flecha avistou o pomo, mas... ai... essa doeu até em mim Lino. Que lance incrível dos batedores do Canons, Eduard e Stuart fizeram jus ao nome do time, e mandaram OS DOIS BALAÇOS direto no estômago de McCray, sem que ele tivesse a mínima chance de se desviar do ataque. Mas a equipe médica do time parece realmente muito eficiente porque ele já está se levantando e parece que vai voltar Lino!

- Com certeza ele vai voltar. Nada como um enfermeira como aquela para curar qualquer pancada... Olá Ashley!!! – cumprimentou a garota que fazia o atendimento ao apanhador em campo.

Após quase duas horas de jogo, não houve mais nenhum sinal de que algum apanhador tivesse avistado o pomo e apenas os artilheiro seguiam trabalhando duro. O placar era apertado, cento e noventa para o Canons contra cento e setenta do Flecha. A qualquer momento qualquer uma das equipes poderia fechar o jogo se seus apanhadores capturassem o pomo. E foi quando o Cannons fazia duzentos pontos que o estomago de Harry deu um solavanco. Voando em círculos na altura do meio do campo, pode ver a pequena bola dourada ligeiramente atrás dos postes defendidos pelo goleiro de seu time.

Sabia que deveria arrancar, deveria capturar o pomo, estava lá e não estava longe. Mas sua mente havia simplesmente travado. Já não ouvia mais a narração do jogo. Não via nem mesmo o pomo. Apenas a figura na arquibancada que acabara de descobrir seu rosto. Cabelos loiros caíam que cobriam os ombros sobre um rosto fino de pele muito branca. Harry não conseguia enxergar os olhos mas tinha certeza de que eram cinzas, e tinham um tom ameaçador como nunca havia visto antes. Não daquela pessoa.

- Balaço à esquerda POTTER!!! ACORDE!!!

O garoto voltou à realidade rapidamente ao ouvir um dos batedores de seu time alertando-o sobre a bola voadora indo em sua direção.

- Potter em um lindo _lupin _escapa do ataque do balaço. – narrou George – E porque ele disparou? Será que Potter avistou o pomo? O apanhador do Flecha tenta disparar atrás de Potter mas a essa distancia ele não o alcançará nem em mil anos... E lá vem Potter, o pomo parece estar descendo e ele mergulhou... Reparem nesta cena torcedores o pomo está indo em direção a McCray...

O pomo tinha dado meia volta e agora ia direto em direção ao apanhador do Flecha, e apesar de o pomo estar bem mais próximo de Harry, o risco de uma colisão frontal com o outro apanhador era eminente.

- Oh! Meu Deus! – continuou George – Eles estão muito velozes, não quero ver o resultado disso... – a torcida ficava cada vez mais em silêncio apreensiva ao que poderia acontecer. Até mesmo os jogadores dos dois times haviam parado para ver o final daquela cena incrível onde os dois apanhadores colidiriam frente a frente... - Agora já não há mais volta... vão bater... não quero ver... – continuou a narrativa tragicamente.

Mas então o que ouviu-se foi a explosão da torcida.

- S-E-N-S-A-C-I-O-N-A-L!!! – ouvia-se George em meio ao gritos nas arquibancadas – INCRÍVEL!!! SIMPLESMENTE MARAVILHOSO. SENHORAS E SENHORES COM UM FEITO NUNCA ANTES VISTO POTTER GIROU TREZENTO E SESSENTA GRAUS E DERRUBOU McCRAY COM AS CERDAS DE SUA VASSOURA E SUBIU NOVAMENTE RODANDO COM O POMO DE OURO ENTRE OS DEDOS!!! CHUDLEY CANONS É O CAMPEÃO DA TAÇA DA LIGA!!!

No dia seguinte ao jogo, depois de todas as festividades em comemoração ao título, Harry acordou em sua cama com Ginny a seu lado. Sabia que Ron e Hermione dormiam no quarto de visitas e então chamou sussurando:

- Kreacher! – o elfo aparatou – preparenos o melhor café da manhã que puder acorde todos assim que estiver pronto. Vou dar uma volta pela vizinhança então por favor, me procure também.

- Sim mestre! Kreacher fazer como o senhor deseja! – respondeu o elfo.

- Obrigado!

Todos já haviam sido acordados e o dono da casa já estava de volta. Era realmente o melhor café que o elfo da casa já havia preparado.

- Nada como um dia perfeito como o de ontem seguido de uma bela noite de amor e uma manhã ensolarada! – disse Ron aos suspiros, mas logo levando uma cotovelada de sua namorada.

- Ronald Weasley! – reclamou Hermione.

- Que foi meu amor, deixe minha poesia fluir...

E ninguém conseguiu resistir às gargalhadas. Quando finalmente cessaram Harry pigarreou.

- É... só um fato que aconteceu ontem. Não comentei antes porque não queria que ficassem preocupados.

- Harry James Potter – disse Ginny em tom brincalhão – Não me venha com besteirinhas como as do seu cunhado hein.

- Não, - continuou o garoto – realmente não é brincadeira. Ontem no jogo, antes de sair em direção ao pomo vi alguém que a muito tempo não vemos.

- Hum... diga logo cara, - disse Ron – quem você viu?

Hermione adiantou-se a Harry então para dizer:

- Draco Malfoy.

**N/A:** Ta ai pessoal o 5º cap. espero que gostem... e deixem reviews.

**N/BB:** Bom leitores insaciáveis de "Recomeço", aqui quem vos fala é o Beta ou como chamado pelo Autor "BB" mas o significado segundo "B" fica oculto por enquanto rsrsrsrs.

Esse capitulo foi compridão, minha nossa... o Negreiros tava mesmo inspirado!

E ainda ganhei um presente: escrever o jogo da final da Liga...

Espero que tenham gostado da minha arte e que tenham conseguido entender o que o Harry fez rsrsrsrs...

Até o próximo Cap.

Renzy Snape!

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

_**Gisele Weasley: **__Que bom que gostou... espero que goste desse cap. Já arrumei o errinho... rsrsrs_

_Bjos._

_**Gika Black: **__Ola... tai o começo de mistérios... agora começa... espero que tenha gostado..._

_Bjos._

_**PS: Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez ao meu Beta Renzy Snape. **_


	6. 6 A Vingança de Draco

6º Capitulo

Vésperas da Final da Taça da Liga.

Era uma noite negra. A névoa escondia uma antiga e mal cuidada mansão, que já fora uma das mais belas casas já vista naquela vizinhança. Porém rumores entre os moradores locais, diziam que seus antigos donos simplesmente a haviam abandonado.

Mas na grande sala da mansão, à fraca luz da lareira que quase se extinguia, podia-se observar a sombra de uma pessoa sentada em uma das poltronas. Tinha a aparência jovem, e apesar da pouca luminosidade era possível ver cabelos loiros que escoriam por seu rosto e repousavam levemente nos ombros.

O silêncio sepulcral foi quebrado por pequenos ruídos, ignorados pelo morador solitário. Talvez porque estivesse acostumado à eles, ou porque soubesse o que os provocava.

- Está mansão já teve dias melhores, não? – rasgou o silêncio uma voz gutural, ecoando pelo prédio. – Devo referir-me a você como Sr. Malfoy?

- Quem está aí? – perguntou o jovem loiro saindo de seu transe.

- Apenas um velho conhecido de seus pais... creio por hora ser o suficiente.

- Saia! Não há nada aqui que possa ser-lhe útil então. Meus pais estão em Azkaban se quiser visitá-los!

- Não tenhamos pressa rapaz, seu pai costumava ser mais educado. Nem mesmo uma bebida me ofereceu.

- Não lhe oferecerei nada. Agora saia daqui!

- Se pudermos conversar lhe garanto que em cinco minutos nem notará que passei por aqui.

Draco levantou-se da poltrona, e o pó que cobria sua capa dispersou-se no ar. Seu rosto escondia-se em baixo de seus cabelos crescidos. Sacou a varinha com a mão direita e a apontou para o peito do homem.

- Você tem dois minutos para explicar-se e sair.

- Oho! Tenho saudades dos whisks de seu pai, agora sou recebido com uma varinha apontada para meu peito. Mas tudo bem, vim lhe fazer uma proposta: pelo que sei você conhece bem a família Weasley. Fique de olho neles, quero saber a rotina que levam. Tudo sobre seu dia-a-dia.

- Só isso? – cuspiu Draco – Por acaso tenho cara de elfo doméstico? SAIA AGORA!! – bradou.

- Acalme-se, ainda não terminei. Consiga-me o que preciso e conversamos sobre sua parte em uma outra oportunidade... Até logo, senhor Malfoy, - disse o homem entrando novamente na escuridão da casa – assim que souber dos detalhes mande-me uma coruja. Peça para que procure pelo Sr. Lestrange e ela me encontrará.

_Algumas semanas depois..._

- Amor! Anda logo vamos nos atrasar! – disse Ginny para o noivo.

- Estou indo. – respondeu Harry.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Harry e Ginny aparatam para a Toca, onde se encontrariam com Ron e Hermione, pois o jovem apanhador e a jovem artilheira teriam um evento de quadribol.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou a ruiva ao entrar na sala da Toca.

- Você conhece o seu irmão né! Ele esta no banho ainda. – disse Hermione.

- Eu não acredito... – esbravejou Ginny.

Enquanto isso Harry estava na cozinha com o Sr. e Sra. Weasley conversando sobre assuntos do ministério.

- Como esta as coisas lá no ministério Arthur? – perguntou Harry.

- Esta tudo tranqüilo! Tranqüilo até de mais pro meu gosto. – respondeu Arthur.

- Hummm... entendi! – disse o rapaz um pouco desapontado.

- Podemos ir andando? – disse Ginny entrando na cozinha.

- Claro! Depois continuamos Arthur. – despediu-se Harry.

* * *

Ao chegarem, um batalhão de fãs cercaram Harry e Ginny pedindo autógrafos e pedindo para tirar fotos

Após alguns minutos Harry e Ginny conseguiram chegar ate a mesa onde iriam ficar.

- Boa noite, Sras. e Srs.! É com muito prazer que recebemos todos vocês essa noite. – saudou a todos, um senhor com roupas extravagante. – como todos sabem teremos a entrega dos troféus para os destaques desse ano na Taça da Liga e para o campeão da Taça o Chudley Cannons.

Uma grande salva de palmas explodiu no salão onde se via um grande número de torcedores do time campeão, representando sua torcida organizada, a Firing Cannons

- Dando continuidade à cerimônia serão premiados na noite de hoje: revelação, craque, melhor goleiro, melhor dupla de batedores, melhor artilheiro e melhor apanhador. Iniciando a noite, conheçamos os indicados à melhor goleiro: Walter Whiterman (Chudley), Ian McBraian (Tornados) e Frank Maiers (Flecha). O vencedor é... Walter Whiterman. -Após breve comemoração o carinha falante prosseguiu. – Agora para a entrega do premio de melhor dupla de batedores eu gostaria de chamar Ludo Bagman. – aplausos seguiram o bruxo até que se posicionasse para começar o anúncio.

- Boa noite a todos! – disse Ludo... os indicados para melhor batedores são Eduard/Stuart (Chudley), Philip/Malcon (Vespas) e Amélia/Justine (Holyhead). E os vencedores são: Amélia e Justine do Holyhead Harpies.

- O próximo premio será o de artilheiro. – disse o senhor que conduzia a cerimônia... – E os indicados são: Stella (Chudley), Ginevra (Holyhead) e Diana (Flechas). E a vencedora é... Ginevra Weasley.

No momento que Ginny se dirigia ate o púlpito para receber seu premio, Harry notou no outro lado do salão, a mesma pessoa que havia tirado sua atenção na final da Taça da Liga. Draco Malfoy tinha os olhos fixos em Ginny a ponto de parecer que a vigiava sem perder detalhe algum.

- Hermione! Você viu o que eu ...

- Eu sei! Malfoy esta aqui.

- Mas o que ele esta fazendo aqui? – questionou Harry.

- Acredito que não seja nada de mais. Pare de se preocupar Harry. Veja! Ginny esta vindo. – disse Hermione apontando para a cunhada.

- Agora Sras. e Srs., para entregar o premio de melhor apanhador eu gostaria de chamar o ministro da magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. – disse o orador da cerimônia.

- Boa noite a todos! – saudou o ministro. – Estão concorrendo ao prêmio de melhor apanhador são: Cho Chang (Tornados), Mark McBraian (Vespas) e Harry Potter (Chudley).

- Não acredito que essa ridícula foi indicada. – esbravejou Ginny. –como se ela tivesse alguma chance contra você!

- Fala baixo amor. – disse o rapaz ruborizando.

- O vencedor é – anunciou o ministro – HARRY-JAMES-POTTER!!.

- Não disse que você ganharia. – disse a ruiva enquanto o noivo se levantava para receber o premio.

Ao chegar no púlpito para receber seu premio de melhor apanhador Harry percebeu que o rapaz loiro de cabelos longos escorridos que a pouco estava com o olhar fixos em Ginny não estava olhando para ele. Draco estava agora com o olhar voltado para a mesa onde Harry estava sentado com Ginny, Hermione e Ron.

"-O que Malfoy está tramando para eles dessa vez?" – pensou Harry.

Ao voltar para a mesa Harry mau ouvia os aplausos dos torcedores do Chudley e de sua noiva, pois estava com o pensamento no que Draco estaria fazendo ali.

- Harry... Harry... HARRY! – chamou Ginny dando um cutucão no noivo.

- O que foi? – disse o rapaz voltando de seus devaneios.

- Estava pensando em que? Ou olhando pra quem? – Disse a ruiva se avermelhando de raiva.

- Não estava olhando para ninguém! Estava pensando...

- Olhem! Irão anunciar o craque da Taça. – interrompeu Hermione.

- E o vencedor é: Harry James Potter.

E mais uma vez Harry foi ate o púlpito para receber seu premio, mas dessa vez o rapaz loiro estava com seus olhos acinzentados fixos em Harry, que o fitou da mesma forma. O trajeto de volta para a mesa Harry não tirou os olhos de onde Draco estava sentado.

- Quem é aquele sentado lá? – perguntou Ginny.

- É o Malfoy! – respondeu o moreno sem tirar os olhos da mesa que Draco estava.

- Os indicados para revelação são: Ginevra Weasley (Holyhead), Cho Chang (Tornados) e Will Watkins (Vespas). – E o vencedor é: Will Watkins.

- Agora é com muita alegria que eu chamo o capitão do Chudley Cannons para receber o troféu de campeão da Taça da Liga.

Michael foi ate o púlpito onde recebeu das mãos de Ludo Bagman o troféu de campeão da Taça da Liga.

- Agora Sras. e Srs. teremos o cocktail para homenagearmos os vencedores. – disse Ludo.

E após anunciar o cocktail, os garçons começaram a servir vários tipos de bebidas e salgados.

- Ronald Weasley! Tenha modos e pegue um salgado de cada vez. – esbravejou Hermione.

- Amor estamos longe da cozinha e se eu não garantir vou sair daqui morrendo de fome. – defendeu-se o ruivo.

- Desisto... – disse Hermione derrotada.

- Sr. Potter! Os vencedores estão sendo chamados para tirar fotos. – disse um rapaz com uma voz tímida.

Após tirar varias fotos, Harry estava concedendo algumas entrevistas e nem percebeu que sua noiva havia saído de perto.

Enquanto estava conversando com Will Watkins dos Vespas, Harry avistou um rapaz loiro de cabelos longos e escorrido.

- Com licença Will! – disse Harry deixando o rapaz sozinho. – Parabéns pelo premio.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Malfoy? – perguntou Harry

- Apreciando a festa. – disse Draco com ar de deboche.

- Onde estão os seus pais? Ups... me esqueci... eles estão em Askaban. – disse Harry encarando Draco. – Sentindo saudades?

- Esse sentimento é para os fracos, se eles estão lá é por que não foram competentes o suficiente para não estarem lá.

- E o que você entende por competência? Se não fosse por mim, nem vivo você estaria. – disse Harry fazendo o rapaz loiro avermelhar.

- Você me ajudou por que é um idiota. Eu nunca precisei de você. – cuspiu Draco

- O que você esta querendo com a Ginny? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Eu? Nada, por que iria querer alguma coisa com aquela...

- Cuidado com o que vai dizer, Malfoy! – disse Harry segurando sua varinha.

- Tome cuidado você Potter, se não... – disse Draco indo embora.

- Se não o que??

- O que foi Harry? Estava conversando com quem? – disse Ron se aproximando do amigo.

- Nada! Era o Malfoy.

- Venha, vamos voltar para a mesa. – disse o ruivo chamando o amigo.

- Que cara é essa amor? – perguntou Harry para a noiva.

- Nada... não foi nada... – disse Ginny mentindo. – Mione vamos comigo no banheiro?

- Claro.

- Ela esta assim por que uns fãs do Chudley ficaram tirando sarro dela enquanto você não estava aqui. – disse Ron depois que a irmã e a namorada saiu. – eles disseram que o Holyhead sempre serão segundo enquanto Harry Potter jogar pelo Chudley.

- Hummm.

Algumas horas mais tarde a festa não estava mais animada para Harry, depois da conversa que teve com Draco e nem para Ginny depois do episodio com os torcedores do Chudley e os dois casais aparataram para a casa de Harry.

- Não fique assim amor. – disse Harry tentando animar a noiva.

- Tudo bem... no fundo eles tem razão!

- Ginevra Weasley. Nunca mais diga isso. – esbravejou o rapaz.

- Ta então vai dizer que eu sou melhor que você? – disse a ruiva perdendo a paciência.

- Hei calma ai... eu nunca comparei as nossas habilidades... – E eu acho que você é bem melhor que eu se quer saber.

- Não precisa apelar hein Harry. – disse Ron se intrometendo na conversa deixando Hermione vermelha de raiva.

- Não acho não...

- Mas é verdade... eu não ligo para isso, mas é a verdade. – disse Ginny indo para o quarto com lagrimas no rosto.

- Ginny espere! – disse Hermione seguindo a ruiva.

- Ron! Marque uma entrevista coletiva o mais breve possível, por favor. – disse Harry serio.

- O que você vai fazer? Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Não se preocupe, vou fazer apenas o que eu acho que é certo. – disse o rapaz. – vou deixar o quadribol.

- O QUE? FICOU MALUCO? –gritou o ruivo. – E EU, COMO FICO?

- Você será procurador da sua irmã. Tudo vai continuar como antes. Já esta decidido, não jogo mais quadribol.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Ron.

- Tenho já esta decidido. Espero que você me entenda.

- Você sabe que sim, mas o que você vai fazer depois? – perguntou Ron.

- Não sei ainda, mas, por favor, não fale nada para sua irmã.

No dia seguinte Harry estava deitado na cama observando Ginny dormir e pensando nas palavras que Draco havia dito para ele durante o cocktail.

"Se ele ousar fazer alguma coisa com minha Ginny eu juro que dessa vez eu mato ele." dizia o rapaz em pensamentos.

Minutos mais tarde Harry se levanta cuidadosamente para não acordar a menina e vai ate a cozinha para tomar café da manhã.

- Harry! Veja, veja... da uma lida na parte de esportes. – disse Ron antes de Harry descer a escadaria.

- TECNICO DA INGLATERRA CONVOCA O TIME DE VAI DISPUTAR A COPA MULDIAL DE QUADRIBOL! Que bom! – disse o rapaz sem animo.

- Leia a noticia toda CASPITA! – retrucou o ruivo.

- O técnico Arsene Wenger da Inglaterra divulgou a lista do time que disputará a copa mundial de quadribol, e os convocados são: Goleiro Walter Whiterman (Chudley Cannons), Batedores Stuart (Chudley Cannons) e Peterson (Flechas de Appleby), Artilheiros Will McGiven (Wasp Wimboune), Ginevra Molly Weasley e Diva Crown (Holyhead Harpies) e o Apanhador Harry James Potter.

- Acho que você terá que adiar! – comentou o amigo.

- Adiar a que? – perguntou Ginny descendo as escadas.

- Uma entrevista coletiva que eu pedi pra seu irmão marcar. – disse Harry. – veja amor saiu a convocação da seleção da Inglaterra.

- Serio! Você foi convocado?

- Fui! E você também foi! – disse o rapaz com um sorriso radiante.

- Ah! Para de brincadeira. – disse a ruiva.

- Não é não, esta aqui no jornal... os convocados são: Walter de goleiro, Stuart e Peterson de batedores, Will, Ginevra e Diva de artilheiros e Harry Potter como apanhador... – vamos jogar juntos novamente amor. – finalizou Harry.

- Uhu ... não acredito amor... vamos jogar juntos. – disse Ginny aos berros de alegria.

* * *

Algumas semanas se passaram e a seleção inglesa estava treinando forte para a copa mundial de Quadribol, pois era uma das favoritas ao titulo. Outra seleção favorita era a Bulgária, pois alem de jogarem junto há muito tempo, o apanhador dos búlgaros era Victor Krum, um dos melhores do mundo.

Harry estava um pouco mais animado, pois nas ultimas semanas Ginny era a mais empolgada do time e treinava forte para ganhar a copa.

O primeiro jogo da Inglaterra foi contra a seleção da Escócia e em um jogo excepcional de Harry os ingleses passaram facilmente. Os jogos seguintes da Inglaterra Ginny e Harry davam um show a parte, lembravam ate os tempos que jogaram juntos em Hogwarts pela casa de Griffyndor.

Na semifinal a seleção da Inglaterra enfrentou a seleção do Brasil em uma partida difícil, onde as duas seleções estavam empenhadas a ganhar, Harry conseguiu capturar o pomo e dar a vitoria aos ingleses. Na outra semifinal os Búlgaros atropelaram a seleção da Noruega.

Ao saber que iria enfrentar a Bulgária na final, Harry parecia estar mais animado para jogar, pois o que o rapaz mais queria era enfrentar Victor Krum em uma partida de quadribol.

- Bom dia meu amor! – disse Harry com o profeta diário nas mãos.

- Nossa! Quanta alegria! Que bicho te mordeu? – disse Ginny estranhando...

- Nada, estou apenas mais animado, só isso. – disse o rapaz.

- Sei, como se eu não te conhecesse! O que esta dizendo no profeta diário?

- Hummm deixe me ver... Os ingleses enfrentarão os búlgaros na final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol...

- Então é por isso que você esta tão empolgado? – perguntou Ginny.

- O que você esta falando? Não estou entendendo. – disse o rapaz com um sorriso maroto.

- Deixa de ser dissimulado Harry James Potter e fala logo que você esta assim por que vamos enfrentar a Bulgária na final!

- É... Não vou negar que eu queria mesmo jogar contra o Krum na final... espere um pouco!

- O que foi amor? – disse Ginny enquanto o noivo lia uma reportagem.

- Olha isso! – disse Harry mostrando a noticia para Ginny

FEITA DENUNCIA ANONIMA DE ATIVIDADES E MOVIMENTAÇÕES DE PESSOAS SUSPEITAS NA CASA DOS MALFOY.

"Moradores próximos a mansão dos Malfoy disseram terem ouvido vozes em seus arredores. A Auror que esta investigando o caso disse que não passou de um mal entendido.

-'Acreditamos que essa denuncia não passou de um mal entendido, pois não há indícios de que alguém esteja morando lá, não após a prisão do Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. O único membro família Sr. Draco Malfoy estava fora desde a prisão dos pais. '

Foram as palavras de Hermione Granger a Auror responsável pelo caso."

- Eu tenho certeza que o Malfoy esta aprontando alguma! – disse Harry alterando seu humor.

- Mas o que seria?

- Não sei, mas que ele esta tramando alguma coisa isso ele ta e a Hermione sabe disso.

- Não vamos deixar que isso nos atrapalhe no campeonato. – disse Ginny dando um abraço no noivo.

Harry passou o dia todo tentando não demonstrar certa preocupação após ler a noticia do Profeta Diário, porem em vão, pois Ginny percebeu e fez com que o rapaz ocupasse a cabeça com outros assuntos. O casal ficou no Beco Diagonal durante boa parte do dia.

- Você esta assim por causa da noticia do Profeta Diário, não está? - espere a Hermione chegar e você pergunta para ela. – disse Ginny.

* * *

- Boa noite pessoal! – disse Hermione.

- Boa noite! E como foi o seu dia de trabalho? – perguntou Ginny.

- Corrido! Tive que atender alguns chamados, mas nada de anormal.

- Hermione! E sobre a casa dos Malfoy? – perguntou Harry.

- Não há nada por lá! Eu mesma verifiquei a denuncia... deve ter sido algum mendigo que entrou lá para dormir.

- Ta vendo só amor! Não é nada... ele esta assim desde que leu a noticia no Profeta Diário. – disse Ginny

- Não sei não... pra mim Draco esta tramando alguma coisa... primeiro ele aparece na final da Taça, depois ele vai a cerimônia de premiação e me faz ameaças e agora essa denuncia.

- Eu já vi esse filme... – disse Hermione...

- É e no final eu estava certo né! – retrucou Harry.

- Quando será a final? – desconversou Hermione.

- Sábado agora. – disse Ginny.

- Onde o Ron foi? – perguntou Hermione.

- Saiu de manha dizendo que tinha que fechar um contrato com um jogador. – disse Harry.

- Boa tarde! – disse Ron entrando na cozinha.

- Não morre mais! – disse Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

- Por que? O que vocês estavam falando de mim? – disse o ruivo.

- Nada. Eu apenas tinha perguntado onde você estava. – disse Hermione dando um beijo no namorado.

- E ai campeão, preparado para destruir a Bulgária no sábado e fechar com chave de ouro...

- Como assim fechar com chave de ouro? – interrompeu Ginny.

- Vencer a copa ué. – disse Harry lançado um olhar mortífero ao amigo. - agora vamos que hoje é o nosso ultimo treino antes da final.

E assim o casal passou a tarde inteira treinando para a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol que será disputada no sábado, porém Ginny ainda estava triste com a noticia de que o noivo iria parar de jogar Quadribol.

- Bom dia meu amor! – disse Harry acordando a noiva com um café da manha na cama.

- Bom dia meu amor.

E os dois curtiram o café da manha que Harry havia preparado durante toda a manhã, fazendo Ginny esquecer o fato de o noivo abandonar a carreira de jogador e também fez com que Harry deixasse de pensar o que Draco Malfoy estaria tramando.

O dia passou tranquilamente, Harry e Ginny ficaram juntos o tempo inteiro e ao cair à noite o casal aparatou para o estádio onde seria a grande final. O ministério havia reservado um local enorme, pois amantes de Quadribol do mundo inteiro reservaram lugares para assistir ao espetáculo.

- Vamos para o vestiário amor. – disse Harry assim que o casal chegou.

- Arry Potier! – disse uma voz grave atrás de Harry.

- O que você quer Victor?

- Boa Sorrte hoje! Prra você também Ginna. – disse o búlgaro dando uma piscada para Ginny.

- Hoje ele nem vai ver o pomo... – disse Harry cerrando os punhos.

- Calma amor... – venha, vamos para o vestiário. – disse Ginny tentando acalmar o noivo.

- Muito bem... hoje eu quero ver mais raça do que nunca. – disse Diva iniciando a preleção. – Ginny cuidado com os batedores búlgaros, pois eles miram primeiro nos artilheiros...

- Hã! Falou comigo Diva? – disse Ginny com certo nervosismo.

- O que há com você Ginny? Esta tudo bem?

- Estou um pouco nervosa... um pouco não... muito nervosa. – disse a ruiva.

- Ei Potter como esta se sentindo em sua primeira final de copa do mundo? Ta nervoso? – perguntou Whiterman.

- Já passei por coisas piores! – disse o rapaz olhando para o companheiro de soslaio.

- Entendeu Ginny? Tome cuidado com os batedores? – disse Diva novamente

- Não se preocupe, não vai dar tempo! – disse Harry interrompendo a capitã.

- Vejo que esta a fim de jogo hoje Potter!

- Digamos que eu acordei mais animado só isso. – disse o apanhador com um sorriso maroto.

- Certo vamos lá!

- Senhoras e senhores... bem-vindos! Bem-vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol! – disse Lino Jordan com sua varinha na própria garganta.

Os espectadores gritaram e bateram palmas. Milhares de bandeiras se agitaram,

somando seus desafinados hinos nacionais à barulheira geral. O grande quadro-negro defronte apagou a mensagem (Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores Beto Botts - um risco cada dentada!) e passou a informar: INGLATERRA: ZERO... BULGÁRIA: ZERO

- E agora, sem mais demora, vamos apresentar... os mascotes do time búlgaro!"

O lado direito das arquibancadas, que era uma massa compacta e vermelha, berrou manifestando sua aprovação.

- Que será que eles trouxeram dessa vez? - comentou Ron curvando-se para a frente na cadeira. - Ah-ha! - Ele de repente limpou os olhos depressa nas vestes.

- Veela de novo! Que falta de criatividade. – resmungou Hermione.

- Como elas são lindas! – disse Ron praticamente petrificado.

E agora com vocês o mascote da seleção inglesa!

O restante do estádio, tirando a pequena, mas barulhenta torcida búlgara, fez um estardalhaço e atearam suas bandeiras em aprovação.

De repente um enorme dragão sobrevoa por todo estádio rugindo e soltando fogo de suas narinas.

- Agora senhoras e senhores é com muito prazer que eu chamo o time da Bulgária... sejam, ai vem Zograf, Levski, Dimitrov, Ivanova, Volkov, Vulchanov e Vítor Krum. – disse Lino fazendo a torcida búlgara delirar.

Em uma formação em "V" o time búlgaro sobrevoa por todo campo.

- Vejam! Ai vem o time inglês liderados pela capitã Diva Crown, em seguida vem Stuart, Peterson, Water Whiterman, Will McGiven, Ginny Weasley e ele... o fenômeno de todos os tempos... Harry Potter. – disse Lino fazendo todo estádio explodir em vibração.

- Esse jogo promete ser eletrizante! – disse George.

- Muito bem senhoras e senhores... os times estão apostos, o juiz esta conversando com os capitães... os balaços foram liberados, o pomo também... a goles foi atirada para o alto e esta valendo. – Gritou Lino! – Will fica com a goles e rapidamente passa para Ginny! – vejam como essa ruivinha voa muito. – Ginny carrega a goles em direção do aro central ameaça arremessar e... que belo passe para Diva Crown e é GOL!

- Elas estão acostumada a fazer esse tipo de jogada. – comentou George.

- Agora é a vez da Bulgária atacar, Levski vem com a goles, passa para Ivanova que desvia de um balaço arremessado por Stuart e vai indo em direção ao aro arremessa e D E F E N D E U Whiterman, que linda defesa.

- Veja Lino me parece que Potter e Krum estão travando uma verdadeira batalha. – Disse George apontando Harry e Victor.

- Quem será que vencerá esse duelo de gigantes? – perguntou Lino. – Eu acho que será Krum, pois me parece que ele avistou o pomo e entrou um mergulho atrás da esfera dourada, mas Harry não foi atrás, o que fez com que Krum parasse no meio do caminho.

- Eu acho que ele iria fazer a Finta de Wronski, mas o Potter conhece muito bem essa jogada. – disse George.

- Veja George, como Krum entrou nesse mergulho esta em desvantagem, pois Harry avistou o pomo e saiu em sua captura... minha nossa eu nunca Harry voando dessa maneira... e ele capturou o pomo... A INGLATERRA É CAMPEÃ MUNDIAL.. –disse Lino fazendo a multidão ir a loucura.

Após capturar o pomo Harry e os outros companheiros de equipe se encontraram no centro do campo e a euforia era visível.

- Parabéns amor você estava ótimo. – disse Ginny aos berros por causa da barulheira.

- Você também meu amor...

Em poucos segundos a multidão invadiu o campo e todos os jogadores foram erguidos e levados ate o pódio para que Diva Crown recebesse o troféu.

Algumas horas se passaram e o time da Inglaterra conseguiu ir para o vestiário para se trocarem.

- Potter é verdade que você esta pensando em largar o Quadribol? – perguntou um repórter.

- Como é que é? – interrompeu Ginny. – Você esta pensando em parar e nem me contou nada?

- Eu... eu... ia te contar, mas não nesse momento... – disse Harry fuzilando o repórter.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO HARRY JAMES POTTER. EU SOU SEMPRE A ULTIMA A SABER, DAS COISAS... POR QUE VOCÊ VAI LARGAR O QUADRIBOL, POSSO SABER? – Perguntou Ginny vermelha de raiva.

- Podemos conversar em casa?

- É BOM VOCÊ SE APRESSAR HARRY POTTER ESTAREI TE ESPERANDO COM A HERMIONE E O RON E É BOM VOCÊ ME CONTAR TUDO SOBRE ESSE ASSUNTO DE LARGAR O QUADRIBOL... – SE EU SOUBER QUE PASSOU PELA SUA CABEÇA LARGAR POR MINHA CAUSA...

* * *

- Ai estão vocês! – disse Harry assim que avistou Ron e Hermione.

- Parabéns Harry! – disse Hermione.

- Onde esta Ginny? – perguntou o moreno ignorando Hermione.

- Ela esta no vestiário se arruma...

- Não esta... nós brigamos e ela disse que viria pra cá.

- Calma Harry ela deve...

Nesse momento uma coruja reluzente aparece interrompendo Hermione.

- Ron, Hermione e Harry venham para a Toca imediatamente. –disse o animal translúcido.

- Esse é o patrono do meu pai! – exclamou Ron.

- Vamos deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa. – disse Hermione saindo apressada.

- Mas e a Ginny? Onde ela esta? – disse Harry ficando parado.

- Ela deve ter recebido o patrono antes e já esta na Toca. – disse Ron puxando o amigo.

E os três aparataram diretamente para a Toca. Ao chegarem havia um tumulto no lado de fora, vário Aurores rodeavam a propriedade da família Weasley.

- Ron onde esta o Harry? – perguntou Hermione assim que chegaram na Toca.

* * *

_Enquanto isso próximo a mansão dos Malfoy._

Um barulho que parecia um chicote estalando põe fim no silencio que fazia na rua escura próxima a mansão dos Malfoy e a figura de um rapaz com estatura mediana apareceu em meio a leve névoa.

Harry caminhava a passos largos em direção da mansão supostamente abandonada e, ao chegar de frente ao portão, uma pessoa esperava pelo rapaz.

- Onde está Ginny Malfoy? – disse Harry assim que chegou ao portão.

- Nesse momento? Deve estar bem longe. – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Se acontecer algo com ela eu juro pelos meus pais que mato você! – disparou Harry com sua varinha em punho.

- Cuidado Potter lembre-se que sua noivinha esta desaparecida.

- Já chega! – disse Harry apontando sua varinha para o peito de Draco.

- O que você vai fazer com isso? – perguntou Draco com ar sarcástico.

- ONDE ESTA GINNY? – gritou Harry.

- Como é a sensação de perder alguém que ama Potter?

- Maldito você vai me pagar... CRUCCIO!

No momento que o feitiço tocou no tórax de Draco houve uma explosão e o rapaz desapareceu em meio a cinzas. Foi então que Harry percebeu que era um feitiço conjurado por Draco.

- Isso não vai adiantar Harry! – disse uma voz grave e conhecida.

- Quem esta ai? – disse o rapaz apontando sua varinha para a direção da voz.

- Acalme-se, sou eu! – disse Kingsley aparecendo na luz. – Eu sabia que você viria para este lugar, então te segui.

- Vocês do ministério sabiam que Malfoy estava envolvido?

- Suspeitávamos, mas achamos que o jovem Malfoy esta sob efeito de algum feitiço.

- Como assim? Duvido muito!

- Vamos para a Toca, pois lá poderei te dar mais informação.

E após o som de um chicote estalando os dois desapareceram dos portões da mansão da família Malfoy.

* * *

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ SUSPEITAVA DAQUELA DONINHA E NEM PARA NOS CONTAR. – berrava Ron.

- RONALD WEASLEY! TENHA MODOS COM A SUA NAMORADA... – Se ela não contou nada foi por que...

- Eu mandei Ron. – disse Kingsley assim que entrou na cozinha com Harry.

- Harry! – disse Hermione correndo para abraçá-lo. – Me perdoe eu não podia contar nada.

- Não se preocupe Hermione... – eu e Kingsley já conversamos... – Se vocês me dão licença, mas eu preciso ficar sozinho um pouco. –disse o rapaz com uma voz fraca.

- Meu amor... agüente firme que eu vou te encontrar... eu prometo...

Continua...

* * *

Desculpem a demora, mas tai... espero que gostem...

Gika Black: Pronto... agora os misterios...


	7. 7 O Cativeiro

O Cativeiro

7º Capitulo – O Cativeiro.

- Muito bem, já fiz a minha parte! –disse uma voz carregada de arrogância.

- Meus parabéns Draco...

- Sr. Malfoy para você. – interrompeu o rapaz.

- Perdoe-me, Sr. Malfoy, mas como ia dizendo, qual é o seu preço?

- No momento certo você saberá! – Ora! Ora! Ora! Acordou Weasleyzinha? –disse Draco ao ver Ginny se mexendo.

- Onde estou? O que você esta fazendo Malfoy? – disse Ginny um pouco atordoada.

- O que estou fazendo? O que estou fazendo? Hahahaha... Não parece obvio Weasley? Ou devo te chamar de Potter já?

- Quando Harry descobrir não vai te poupar dessa vez Malfoy, você vai ver. –disse a ruiva aos berros.

- A essa altura o Potter já deve estar sabendo que fui eu que tirou ua namoradinha, mas ele nem imagina onde estamos.

- Por que esta fazendo isso? –perguntou Ginny.

- Por quê? Por eu odiar o Potter é o bastante?

Nesse momento a porta do cômodo se abre e uma senhora amarrada entra sendo empurrada por um homem de vestes negras.

- Mamãe? É você? –disse Ginny com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

- Ginny minha filha, você esta bem? Te machucaram? –disse Sra. Weasley - Veja que cena mais comovente! Tenho ate vontade de vomitar! –disse Malfoy.

- Você sabe que isso não vai durar muito tempo, os Aurores do ministério já devem estar atrás de nós. – disse Molly Weasley.

- Cale a boca velha insolente... Cruccio! – conjurou a maldição o homem de vestes negras.

O único som que saia de Molly era um grunhido de dor, uma dor que vinha de dentro, uma dor que consumia todo seu corpo.

- PARA SEU VERME! EU JURO QUE TE MATO. – berrou Ginny.

- Rodolphus, já basta... – Ela já deve ter aprendido a lição. – ordenou Draco.

Ao anular a maldição Molly foi se recompondo aos poucos da sensação horrível de dor que sentia e quando se recompôs por completo disse:

- Rodolphus Lestrange? Achei que estivesse morto. – disse Sra. Weasley com a voz fraca.

- Pois é traidora de sangue, muitos acharam isso, mas depois da queda do Lord das Trevas eu fugi para bem longe e fiquei esperando pelo momento mais oportuno.

- Eu juro se verme... Não me custou nada matar a vadia da sua esposa e não vai custar nada te matar também. – disse Molly espumando de raiva.

- Hummm! Vejo que ainda não aprendeu a lição! - Cruccio!

E novamente a mesma sensação de dor tomou o corpo de Molly, mas já enfraquecida pela primeira maldição, desmaiou de dor.

- MALDITO! –disse Ginny levantando-se e dando um encontrão em Rodolphus jogando-o ao chão, fazendo a maldição parar.

- Insolente! –disse o homem dando um murro no rosto de Ginny tão forte que deixou inconsciente.

- Ginny você esta bem? Esta ferida meu amor? –disse Harry ao ver a noiva deitada no chão.

- Harry? Você me encontrou! Eu tive tanto medo.

- Eu também meu amor, mas o importante é que eu te encontrei e vou tirar você daqui.

- Hummmm... acho que isso não será possível Potter. – disse Draco entrando no cômodo.

- Malfoy! Juro que dessa vez você me paga... – disse Harry puxando sua varinha.

- Ora! Ora! Ora! Potter, você realmente não aprende nada cedo. Muito bem vamos ver do que você é capaz. – disse o loiro sacando a varinha de suas veste. – EXPELIARMUS! –cantou Draco desarmando um Harry desatento... - Olhe Potter! Olhe para sua noivinha, pois será a ultima vez...

Os olhos verdes de Harry nesse momento cruzaram com os de Ginny. A ruiva tentava a todo custo se levantar, mas algo a segurava. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era levantar os braços, porém esse movimento era em vão, pois Harry estava muito longe. Então o inesperado aconteceu...

- Adeus Potter... AVADA KEDAVRA!

E um raio verde sai da ponta da varinha de Draco atingindo o peito de Harry arremessando-o para próximo de Ginny.

O corpo do rapaz caiu estático e pálido, os olhos abertos, mas sem o brilho verde que Ginny conhecia, sem vida.

- HARRYYYYYYYY! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO...

- Ginny... Ginny... Ginny...

- Hã, onde estou... Harry??

- Calma minha filha, você estava tendo um pesadelo, mas já passou. –disse Molly acalmando a filha.

- Mãe... mãe... cadê o Harry? Mãe... o Harry...

- Calma minha filha, eles nos encontrarão, eu sei disso.

- Harry, meu amor, onde você esta? – disse Ginny em pensamentos.

Dois dias depois...

- E então alguma novidade? – perguntou Harry a Hermione durante o café da manha.

- Até agora nada! Harry coma alguma coisa, faz dois dias que você não se alimenta direito.

- Estou sem fome, não se preocupe comigo. –disse o rapaz brincando com os ovos mexidos no prato.

- Bom preciso me apressar pois estou atrasada já.

Após Hermione desaparatar Harry ficou mais alguns minutos na cozinha pensando em Ginny.

- Onde você esta meu amor? Agüente firme, eu vou te encontrar.

- Esta falando com alguém? –perguntou Ron ao entrar na cozinha.

- Hã! Não, estou pensando alto. – respondeu ao amigo.

- Não se preocupe Harry vamos encontrar mamãe e a Ginny. – disse Ron tentando animar-lo.

- Ahan, mas não consigo imaginar onde elas possam estar. Se pelo menos nós tivéssemos uma pista. Claro por que não! – disse Harry levantando-se rapidamente e indo para o quarto de Ginny

- Harry, o que houve? Onde você vai?

- Ron eu vou encontrar sua mãe e sua irmã eu te prometo, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim.

- Mas eu posso te ajudar. O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou Ron animado.

- Simplesmente não deixe ninguém entrar no quarto de Ginny enquanto eu estiver lá.

- Mas o que você realmente esta pensando em fazer?

- Suba até o quarto comigo!

Correram pela escadaria que levava ao aposento vazio e fecharam a porta ao entrar enquanto o garoto explicava seus planos.

- Mas isso é impossível! – discordou o ruivo.

- Eu sei, mas é nisso que vou trabalhar. Ron, por favor, só não conte a ninguém o que estarei tentando fazer!

- Cuidado Harry pode ser muito perigoso. –disse o ruivo um pouco preocupado.

- Não se preocupe vou tomar cuidado.

- Mas como você ira fazer para que ninguém perceba? – questionou Ron.

- Colocarei alguns feitiços para silenciar meus barulhos.

Horas mais tarde...

- Ron onde esta o Harry? – perguntou Hermione ao chegar na toca.

- Esta no quarto de Ginny dormindo um pouco.

- Que bom que ele conseguiu dormir um pouco, ele estava muito agitado nos últimos dias.

- E então, algum progresso com as investigações? – perguntou o garoto.

- Descobrimos que o irmão de Rodolphus Lestrange também esta envolvido.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Ginny..

- Agüente firme meu amor... eu vou te encontrar... – disse Harry em pensamentos olhando para uma foto de Ginny...

Então o rapaz puxou sua varinha apontou para o retrato e num movimento circular junto com a conjuração... "LIGILLIMENS"... Um raio alaranjado saiu da ponta de sua varinha atingindo o quando, mas ricocheteando e atingindo um abajur próximo, fazendo-o em pedaços.

- Droga! Não será tão fácil quanto eu esperava. –exclamou Harry.

Novamente o moreno de olhos verdes ficou de frente para o espelho e repetiu o movimento junto com a conjuração do feitiço, mas dessa vez o alvo a ser destruído foi m troféu de Ginny.

E assim muitas horas se passaram e Harry e quando percebeu já passava das quatro da manhã

- Droga, passei o dia inteiro e não tive nenhum progresso, somente coisas quebradas... – Esbravejou o rapaz... – Quando a Ginny voltar ela vai me matar.

Já completamente exausto, Harry não conseguia se concentrar no feitiço e em uma tentativa o movimento de sua varinha saiu antes da conjuração, um raio verde com faíscas laranja saiu da ponta de sua varinha atingindo o retrato. Por um momento Harry achou ter sentido a presença de Ginny.

- É isso... não estava dando certo por que eu estava conjurando o feitiço de Ligillimens ao pé da letra, mas como eu não estou tento contato com a Ginny vou ter que modificar a conjuração... – comemorou o rapaz. – Eu senti a presença dela, tenho certeza disso.

- Harry... Harry... você esta acordado? –perguntou Hermione.

- Estou sim! Já estou descendo.

Minutos mais tarde.

- Harry venha sente-se você deve estar com fome. –disse Hermione assim que o amigo entrou na cozinha.

- Calma Hermione esta parecendo a minha mãe. – resmungou Ron.

- E então Mione alguma novidade? – perguntou Harry.

- Descobrimos que o irmão de Rodolphus Lestrange também esta envolvido.

- Boa tarde família Weasley. – disse Sr. Weasley ao chegar pela porta da cozinha.

- Boa tarde pai. – respondeu Ron

- Boa tarde Sr. Weasley! – respondeu Harry e Hermione juntos

- Hermione, será que podemos conversar um pouco em particular? –chamou Sr. Weasley.

- Claro, só um minuto.

Enquanto isso Harry e Ron ficaram na cozinha tentando ouvir a conversa entre o Sr. Weasley e Hermione.

- Ron, eu acho que estou conseguindo. - disse Harry quebrando o silencio.

- Serio? Como você sabe?

- Eu estava tentando através da Ligilimens...

- Mas você tem que ter contato visual! – interrompeu o ruivo.

- Eu sei, mas eu alterei o movimento e o tempo de conjuração... e eu senti como se Ginny estivesse perto de mim.

- Quem estava perto de você? – perguntou Hermione entrando na cozinha.

- Hã? Ninguém, eu estava comentando com Ron sobre o sonho que eu tive essa noite. – esquivou-se Harry.

- Bom eu tenho uma ronda pra fazer hoje a noite com o seu pai, acho que descobriram onde o irmão de Rodolphus Lestrange estava morando.

- Posso ir com vocês? – perguntou Harry.

- Infelizmente não, pois é assunto do ministério. – disse Hermione desanimando o amigo...

- Mas é a minha noiva em jogo, não é justo eu não poder ir. – disse o rapaz exaltado.

- Eu sei Harry, mas as ordens que temos é para ninguém interferir. – defendeu-se Hermione.

- Interferir em quê? Vocês não estão fazendo nada! Só ficam atrás de um e de outro, mas procurar a Ginny, é o que importa, vocês não estão fazendo nada. – Disse Harry aos berros.

- Harry Potter, fique sabendo que a Ginny antes de ser sua noiva ela é a minha filha, e digo mais, minha esposa também está com eles, correndo o mesmo perigo que a Ginny... – disse Sr. Weasley explodindo de raiva...

- Tudo bem então, já que vocês não querem ajuda, vou procurar sozinho. – disse Harry saindo.

- Harry volte aqui! Aonde você vai? – disse Ron saindo atrás do amigo.

- Harry o que esta acontecendo? Eu nunca tinha visto você desse jeito? – perguntou o ruivo assim que alcançou o amigo.

- Eu não entendo por que eles não aceitam ajuda! Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa de nós... mesmo depois de tudo que fizemos quando matamos Voldemort.

- Eu sei, mas já que eles não querem nossa ajuda, vamos nós mesmos nos concentrar para encontrá-las. Como você esta com a tentativa de entrar na mente da Ginny? – disse Ron tentando animar Harry.

- Hoje vou continuar e só saio daquele quarto quando tiver conseguido! - disse Harry - Ron! Estarei lá no quarto! Caso você precise falar comigo a senha para entrar é "Firebolt".

- Ok, mas tenha cuidado.

E assim o rapaz se trancou mais uma vez no quarto de Ginny e iniciou sua incansável busca por qualquer sinal de sua noiva.

- Muito bem Harry Potter, concentre-se. – disse o rapaz em pensamentos.

E novamente Harry sacou sua varinha e tentou repetir os mesmos movimentos que anteriormente fizera e o levou a sentir a presença de Ginny, mas nada de diferente aconteceu, a não ser mais um vidro quebrado.

As horas pareciam correr e Harry não havia feito nenhum progresso.

- Droga, não vou conseguir saber onde Ginny está!... Não, isso nunca! Eu vou descobrir custe o que custar.

Seus olhos fixaram no retrato de Ginny e algo fluiu de dentro de sua mente, parecia que Harry deixou-se levar pela extrema concentração, quase que inconsciente. De repente sua mão, em um movimento circular, apontou a varinha para o retrato e as palavras saltaram de sua boca sem que realmente quisesse, em seguida um raio azul alaranjado atravessou o cômodo acertando o quadro e voltando para Harry. Tudo ficou turvo, a imagem estava embaçada e aos pouco Harry foi conseguindo ver com mais nitidez.

Quando sua mente conseguiu formar imagens reais, percebeu que não estava mais no quarto de Ginny. Grandes árvores cobriam todo seu campo de visão, formando um densa e sombria floresta. "Era só o que me faltava!", pensou alto, pois não conseguia identificar se já havia estado em tal lugar anteriormente.

Andando cuidadosamente por entre as árvores, conseguiu avistar um sobrado velho, não muito longe de onde estava, onde a floresta era um pouco menos densa. Não pensou duas vezes para se aproximar da casa.

Prestando atenção em cada som, ou movimento suspeito no local que investigava, Harry andava com o maior cuidado possível, para que as folhas secas no chão não fizessem tanto barulho.

Parou atrás de uma grande árvore em um lugar onde achou que não poderia ser visto, e pode perceber uma movimentação dentro do local, porém todos os sons eram abafados pelo farfalhar do vento intenso nas árvores.

Ao se aproximar mais da janela Harry conseguiu ouvir algumas vozes que fez com que seu coração disparasse. Harry então pode perceber que já não controlava seus movimentos e lentamente foi se aproximando da janela e as vozes começaram a ficar mais nítidas.

- Harry... Harry... Harry acorde!

O susto ao ser acordado foi tão grande que ele imediatamente levantou-se com a varinha empunhada, mas ao identificar as pessoas à sua volta ele relaxou. Ron, Hermione, Carlinhos e Arthur estavam no quarto.

- Onde estou?

- No quarto da Ginny, onde mais você estaria? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu estava em uma floresta e tinha visto uma casa antiga... e quando me aproximei notei que havia movimentação lá... tenho certeza que é lá que eles levaram a Sra. Weasley e a Ginny.

- Harry! Você teve um sonho...

- Não foi! Tenho certeza! Eu... é... eu sei que não foi!. – disse o rapaz interrompendo o que Carlinhos ia dizer.

- Venham, vamos até a cozinha tomar uma xícara de chá. – disse Sr. Weasley levantando Harry.

- Me conte Harry! O que foi que você viu nessa floresta? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley assim que chegaram à cozinha.

- Eu me lembro que estava...

- Arthur venha imediatamente para o ministério você e o Carlinhos. – disse o espectro de um lince na janela da cozinha.

- Não é o patrono do Kingley? – perguntou Ron.

- É sim, vamos Carlinhos não temos tempo, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa no ministério. – disse Sr. Weasley desaparatando imediatamente.

Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram atônitos após a mensagem e ao mesmo tempo curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Estranho! Por que não te chamaram Hermione? – perguntou Ron quebrando o silencio.

- Deve ter acontecido algum problema na divisão do seu pai... – Mas continue Harry.

- Como eu ia dizendo eu estava no quarto da Ginny tentando usar de Ligillimens para fazer contato com ela...

- Ora, francamente Harry, todos sabemos que não para usar de Ligillimens sem contato visual!

- Eu sei... posso terminar?

- Humm... desculpa! – disse Hermione sem graça.

- Como eu ia dizendo, eu estava no quarto e logo em seguida eu estava em uma floresta e ao longe eu vi um sobrado e fui me aproximando...

- Harry eu sei que você esta sentindo muito a falta da Ginny, mas...

- É isso! Já sei onde a Ginny e a Sra. Weasley estão! – disse Harry pegando o Profeta Diário... – Eles estão aqui! – disse Harry apontando para uma noticia.

MISNISTERIO INVESTIGA MORTE MISTERIOSA DE TROUXA.

"Aurores e responsáveis da divisão de trouxas estão investigando o desaparecimento do Sr. Robert Fullton que há três semanas estava desaparecido. Na ultima segunda-feira Robert foi encontrado por pescadores próximo ao local onde ocorreu o ultimo campeonato mundial de Quadribol."

- É isso! É pra lá que eles foram! – disse Harry se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Hermione.

- Onde mais? Vou até esse lugar.

- Espere, vou mandar um patrono avisar o ministério.

- Esse assunto não é mais da alçada do ministério, agora sou eu quem vai resolver.

- Harry espere... – disse Hermione no momento que Harry desaparatou.

Continua...

**N/A: **Pessoal desculpem a demora para postar esse Cap. espero que gostem, o proximo será muito loco e havera muitas surpresas... aguardem, espero estar postando o 8º daqui duas semanas mais ou menos... se o meu Beta deixar né... Valew Renzi pela Betagem...


End file.
